


Everything Changes

by WolfAlphys



Series: Everything Changes [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cracked Faced Bastard, F/M, Help, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Science Experiments, Tag As I Go, Wolf swears a lot, poor skelebros, she likes to call Gaster that often
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAlphys/pseuds/WolfAlphys
Summary: I've fallen into the Underground only to be found by the one and only W. D. Gaster. Discovering my SOUL trait is Perseverance, and already having one , he decides to keep me a secret and experiment on me. I meet two two small skeleboys and I bide my time until I can free myself and them. But what was I told by my twin before he died "Not everything goes to plan and everthing changes"





	1. What Goes Up

Everything Changes

 

God I'd been so stupid. I'd walked up the mountain everyone had told me was cursed just because I'd wanted to see the ruins that were rumoured to be there. But all I'd found was a bloody hole that my clumsy ass fell down. I thought I was dead.

 

I'd awoken in a room cold, bloody and in pain. He'd been sitting beside me watching me, Not creepy at all,waiting for me to regain consciousness.

 

The first thing I saw was a mirror taking up most of the wall opposite the bed I was on. Everything was white.

 

It took me a little while to even realise that someone was in the room with me, he'd been so quiet and still. As I tried to focus on him he'd humm'd and opened his cupped hands to reveal a purple heart.

“Better give this back” he said before moving it closer towards my chest.

 

As it entered my body I felt warmer and the pain intesified.

 

“Ah yes, that would be because of the broken bones”

 

He stood and exited the room leaving me crying and calling him every bad name my agony affected mind could remember.

 

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

 

I don't know how long later, I felt a gentle pressure on my right shoulder. Opening my eyes I meet the gaze of a small child. A skeleton child. What the fuck? He looks scared as he looks me over.

 

“Sans, he's coming back” was whispered from near the door. That's when I noticed the slightly taller skeleton child wearing a green hospital gown same as this 'Sans'. His eye sockets widen and the white pin pricks I assume are his pupils shrank as fear covered his face.

 

“Please don't tell him we were here!” he begged. I nodded as the other child fearfully exclaimed

 

“Quick Sans!”

 

“Okay Paps I'm coming” and with one last look they were gone.

 

From the other side of the door I could hear footsteps getting closer and a squeaking sound similar to a wheel that needed oiling.

 

I was proved right when the tall man re-entered the room behind a wheeled table.

 

My pain had dulled during the short interaction with the small skeleton child only to flair up upon seeing the lab coated man again. I watched him search through the items on the table. Picking up three syringes with different coloured liquid inside he turns to me.

 

“W-what?” I managed to painfully voice as he moved to stand beside me.

 

Upon focussing on his face I realise that this was another skeleton, tall, thin, holes in his hands and cracks on his skull, one up from his right eye socket and one down to his mouth from his left.

 

Malevolence rolled off of him as he brought the first of the syringes to the crook of my right arm.

 

“This will only hurt for a bit” he jeered as I felt a sharp scratch and then the liquid burnt its way into my veins.

 

My body tensed and arched off of the bed as I screamed before promptly passing out.

 

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

 

The light in the room was dulled as I slowly regained consciousness. I had no idea how long I'd been out. Realising that I was alone, with only a dull ache for company, I sat up and looked around.

 

White. Everything was white. The floor, the walls, the sheets. The only colour other than that was the silver of the steel sink at the end of the bed, the mirror and the grey dress I was now wearing.

 

Sitting up I looked at the woman in the mirror. 5'7” in bare feet, red hair drawn in to a ponytail brushing a few inches below my shoulder blades, pale skin that goes with being a redhead and freckles. All this was as I remembered. What was different, what scared the shit outta me, was my eyes. My once blue eyes were now purple. The same colour as the heart the tall skeleton put into my body.

 

“What the hell?” I whisper as I bring my had to my face.

 

I moved closer to the mirror not realizing that as my feet touch the floor the lights come up, harsh and bright.

 

With a click, and a rude word from me, the mirror becomes a window.

 

“Good. You are wake” The male skeleton states. Don't ask how I know he's a he I have no idea myself, He voice is male okay!!

 

“ Who the fuck are you and what have you done to me!” I demand

 

He looks me up and down with a sneer, sighs and drags over a chair in front of the now window.

 

“I suppose an explanation could be provided”

 

He gestures to the bed behind me and I sit pulling my legs up and crossing them as I rest my back on the wall behind me.

 

“You are in the Underground and I am the Royal Scientist Dr W. D Gaster” he proudly states.

 

When I don't react he grumbles under his breath and continues.

 

“Human magic sealed us Monsters under Mt Ebott many, many hundreds of years ago when we lost the war. We need seven SOULS the same colours as the original spell casters to free Monsterkind. As we already have Perseverance” he gestures to me “I decided that instead of passing you over to King Asgore to be disposed of I would keep you as an experiment”

 

Fear rooted me to the spot as I looked at him in disbelief. He continued in my silence

 

“You should feel privileged. You are the only human to survive those injections and only the third overall!” he boasted.

 

Yay! go me, I thought

 

“ I have also come to the conclusion that the mixture of serums caused your SOUL trait to be displayed as your eye colour”

 

I sat in I numb silence as I tried to process the information I'd just received.

 

So monsters are real. I'm an experiment with a purple SOUL and it sounds like I'm trapped, I think to myself.

 

I look to Gaster and start to plead

 

“Please, please let me go! I'm no good to anyone” as I get over the shock my voice hardens. “ If you come near me again I'll make you regret it” I growl.

 

He laughs, stands and looks at me.

 

“Goodnight Human” he throws at me as he hits the switch to make the window a mirror once more.

 

Not caring if he was still watching or not I curl up on the bed and sob until sleep claims me.

 

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

 

Food appears at what I assume to be twice a day. So it's been four days since Gaster last spoke to me. Hearing the lock turn I knew my luck would run out. As the door opens he strides in holding a clipboard, without looking at me he writes something down.

 

Looking from the scientist to the door I tense and shift my weight, waiting for an opening

 

“I wouldn't if I were you” he advises as he moves to the left leaving the door clear

 

“Yea, right” I mumble and make a break for the hall beyond my door.

 

Suddenly I freeze, unable to move as a sinister chuckle comes from behind me.

 

“My dear” he mocks “Did you know that Monsters have magic?”

 

“Motherfucker! Let me go!” I demand

 

“Sorry but I have test to run on you today”

 

I felt the blood drain from my face as I redoubled my attempt to break free from the force holding me.

 

I was floating behind the lab coated bastard like some angry balloon. Fear sending a crawling sensation up my spine.

 

As we passed a door in my corridor I could hear sobbing. Gaster just tisked and continued past on down the white hall, God I was getting pissed at that colour, into another room.

 

As my body was floated towards an examination table I noticed the smallest skeleton strapped to the only other table. He was groaning and feebly tugging his limbs against his restraints, sweating and looking like shit.

 

Gasters magic kept me from moving as he secured me to the table next to Sans. As his magic released its hold I tried to lunge for Gaster.

 

“You bastard that's a CHILD!”

 

“That would be experiment 1S. You and he are going to have a lot in common if you both survive. Now,” he moves to one of the cupboards around what I now recognise as a medical lab. He removes items I cannot see from my prone place on the table.

 

“Human, for my records, please state your name in full”

 

“Really! You expect me to be helpful” I laugh “I don't think so” my left eyebrow cocked above my purple eyes nearly meeting my red hair.

 

“Perseverance” he says “similar to Determination but with kindness. You seem to care about 1S so if I were to threaten to hurt him will you answer my question?”

 

“You wouldn't”

 

He stands and moves towards the boy, grabs his little finger and

 

SNAP

 

“Aaaahhhh!" “NO!”

 

“You asshole! What the fuck!” I scream at him.

 

The skeleton child is breathing heavy and fast, eyes flicking around the room until he spots Gaster and he freezes. His eye lights shift to me and I maintain eye contact.

 

“Wolf. Just Wolf, that's what I've been going by for a few years now. Any other name I had died with my twin”

 

“Sans” the kids rasps “My name is Sans”

 

I smile at Sans as Gaster writes my name in his notes.

 

“Age and any illnesses” he then demands

 

“Were you never told it's rude to ask a lady her age” sarcasm dripping from my tone

 

He makes to move to Sans again and I blurt

 

“26. I'm 26 and I suffer from Cluster Migraines. So these lights are probably gonna be a problem at some point”

 

This too gets added to the paperwork.

 

“You get Migraines too?” Sans' voice quietly asks from my left.

 

“Sans! Quiet” Gaster barks before I answer. I glare up at delightfully pleasant doctor. Yeah sarcasm, bite me. Then switch to an obviously fake smile and in a sweet voice ask.

 

“What next oh tall and cranky one”

 

Gaster swiftly turns and gathers the equipment from earlier, brining it to my right.

 

As I focus on what he'd grabbed I feel my soul sink and the blood drain from my already pale face. Electrodes sit on the trolley next to me. I'm going to be electro shocked. As he starts to affix everything I place I try to struggle.

 

“I want to record your pain tolerance before I alter your DNA too much”

 

Finishing adjusting the contact points he grins and calmly asks

 

“Tell me when it hurts”

 

The first setting does nothing but send tingles through my body. He cranks it up to the next setting. More insistent tingles shoot through me feeling slightly uncomfortable, but I can still deal with it.

 

Calmly holding my gaze he moves the dial up three more places. I fist my hands and grit my teeth.

 

“Impressive” he remarks

 

Two more places up and I'm moaning in pain, sweating and defiantly trying to heep my eyes on his eyelights.

 

One more click and I'm panting.

 

Another and I finally scrunch my eyes closed as I try to curl into myself. I still refuse to scream.

 

“SIR, NO!” I hear Sans shout before I hear four more clicks. I finally scream, arching up as for as the straps on my wrists and ankles allow.

 

I feels like an eternity before the pain trickles away and I'm left a panting, sweating mess.

 

“Setting thirteen. The Orange SOUL only went up as far as six and his trait was Bravery. Patience didn't even get past the second setting. Although I believe that Bravery was a teenager and Patience was a child. It's such a shame I never got my hands on the other Perseverance to compare this with”

 

I couldn't focus on what he was saying. I felt sick and dizzy. My jaw and muscles ached.

 

Gaster unstrapped Sans and he stood by the door as the doctor removed my restraints. He moved me into a sitting position and I felt the dizziness increase, as well as the nausea, and I puke my guts out all over Gasters shined shoes.

 

“Heh....nice shot” I mumble.

 

“Sans use your magic to help me move her to her room” the vomit smelling Gaster ordered the small skeleton.

 

I felt a similar sensation to when Gasters magic grabs me but Sans' feels gentler.

 

Gaster had removed his soiled shoes and stalked the corridor to my room ahead of Sans and I.

 

As Sans lowered me onto my bed I smiled and thanked him.

 

“Are you going to be ok?” he asked

 

Before I could muster the energy for an reply Gaster had dragged the child out of the room locking the door behind them.

 

It didn't take long for unconsciousness to overtake me.


	2. Pretend it's all okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I wanna put the skeleboys ages up here  
> Sans is 14  
> Papyrus is 10
> 
> Also I'm going to use the order the SOULS helped Frisk in Flowey's battle for the order they fell  
> DISCLAIMER I own NOTHING. Well Wolf is mine but the songs and characters nope they belong to their respective owners.

 

The next few days I was left to myself. Mind fully occupied with the situation I had found myself in and lingering the children I'd met.

What were they doing here?

Were they okay?

Where on earth was I?

What was going to happen to me?

So many questions running through my mind with no answers. It was frustrating.

I'd banged on the door a few times the first day after my 'test' trying to gain someone's attention.

….....but nobody came  
.  
Not entirely sure what I would have done if someone had answered, especially if it'd been that cracked faced bastard.

As if my thoughts had summoned him I heard his footsteps approaching followed by the lock turning and in the man himself strode.

I glared up at him from my sitting position on the floor as he calmly looked at me.

I felt his magic surround me and I was lifted from the floor to be floated behind him.

  “I can walk you know” I groused sounding like a child.

  “I cannot trust for you to obey my requests. So, I will be moving you to and from your evaluations”

  “Great” I snarked. I wasn't in a very cooperative mood anyway.

We moved on down the hall past what I assumed to be Sans and the other boys room. Past the medical lab and further round corners to a room with a double door.

Gaster glided me inside and moved me to the opposite side from where we had entered.

My eyes roamed about the room looking for a way out but only the exit behind Gaster existed.

His power releases me and I settle onto my feet, shifting my weight ready to run if I can.

  “Today we will be testing your fighting skills” Gaster explains as two hands appear floating between us.

  “I....what? Fighting skills?” I start to panic, seriously what. the. fuck! I don't fight if I can help it!

  “You will do as I say” Gaster orders

  As I step back the left hand rushes towards me and I doge. I manage to evade a few more swipes but one catches me and I tumble to the floor. I can't take a hit for shit! Elem had always rushed in to protect me. My twin was the fighter, not me.

I stand back up again to see that Gaster had paused in his attacks.

  “Again” he says.

This continues for what feels like forever. My dodging improves after awhile and I swear I see a hint of satisfaction on his mask-like face.

The next thing I know both of the hands are flying at me. This is a bit more difficult. If I concentrate on one the other catches me off guard. It's getting frustrating.

  As this carries on I improve. I realise that I'm getting faster but I'm getting exhausted. Gaster notices and goes for the final blow. I fall to the floor winded as he had hit me right in the stomach, knocking all the air from me.

  I struggle to regain my breath as he sauntered towards me. I glare up at him, this seems to be a regular occurrence whenever he's around, and I slowly stand. I hate being on the floor before this guy. My breathing settles fairly quickly and I hold my sore middle.

  “We are finished with this for today” He informs.

  “Great” is all I can bring myself to say.

I once again feel the familiar sensation of his magic as he turned me into a human balloon, I FUCKING HATE THIS! Floating me down the corridor.

I realise too late that we are entering the medical lab and start to struggle, even though I know that it's useless.

Once again I'm strapped to the table.

Gaster goes to the wall behind me and comes back with three familiar vials.

With renewed energy I pull at my bindings.

  “You will cease or I will make you”

I'm panicking way too much to obey and I don't stop my effort to escape. He just sighs and for the third time today I'm restrained by his power.

  “You really give my magic a workout” I hear as he approached my right arm with a needle.

  “Fuck no, no, no, no, no. no, NO!! FUCK OFF!” I scream.

He doesn't stop.

  I feel the prick of the needle as it pierces my skin and the unholy burn as it floods my system. This time blessed darkness doesn't come to me. I stay conscious throughout the burning agony. As it fades and my ragged breathing evens out I look over to see Gaster preparing the second vile.

“Not again, not again. Please, please no more” I beg.

  Gaster ignores my pleading and the contents of the next vile are emptied in to my body. This one just feels uncomfortable, like you've just smacked your funny bone really hard but the pain is throughout your entire body.

  This too reseeds and I wait in fearful anticipation for my torment to end, unfortunately there is still one more to go and I have no idea how this one will feel. I keep quiet knowing that pleading is never gonna get me anywhere with this person.

What the hell does he do to those boys if he does this to me? I think.

  I look to the wall at my left trying, and failing, to pretend that I'm in bed waiting for sleep to take me. Again I feel the sharp scratch at the crook of my right arm and.......nothing......I feel nothing. I look over at Gaster and instantly regret it as he smirks and pushes the plunger on the syringe.

Tingles shoot up my arm slowly spreading throughout me. I groan, feeling like I was hooked back up to the electro shock device on its mid settings.

As this too dissipates I feel myself become dissociated with the situation. I embrace it as Gaster releases my restraints and returns me to my room.

 

XxxX

 

As the weeks pass I fall into a routine.

  Wake up, eat the food left, run fingers through hair, seriously a lost cause, put on a clean dress if left with food and wait for Gaster to collect me. Twice a week I end up having to go to what I now call the Exercise Room and then to the med lab after to get more of those awful shots. I'm improving with every week. I've toned up, become fitter and more agile.

I'd taken to singing any song I could remember while alone and this was how I was occupied when Gaster sauntered into my room.

  “No need to stop on my account” He says

I take a breath, look him in the eye and start with

  “For the love of god  
   will you bite your tongue  
   before we make you swallow it  
   It's moments like this  
   when silence is golden  
   and then you speak  
   no one wants to hear you  
   no one wants to see you  
   so desperate and pathetic  
   I'm begging you to spare me  
   the pleasure of your company”

My breath leaves me as my back collides with the wall beside the two-way mirror.

  “The previous song was better” he quipped

  “Yea well for some reason I just wasn't feeling it any more” I throw back

I'm pulled forward by Gasters magic into the hall and past the medical room door and I sigh knowing that today I'm going to get a workout.

I'm floated into the Exercise Room through the double doors but this time Gaster doesn't follow.

On the far side stood Sans and the taller child. I meet Sans' fearful eyelights as Gaster locks the doors.

Looking around the room I spot a new camera on the left by the door and then spot others dotted around the room.

Gasters disembodied voice then rolls around the room

  “Wolf, you have become adept at dodging my attacks now, I wish to see if you can last as long against Sans and Papyrus”

I look to the boys and see who I know now to be Papyrus looking terrified.

  “P-please sir I don't want to k-kill her” he stammered

  “Papyrus you have a masterful amount of control over your attacks to not hit her if you so wish. Start. NOW!” Gasters voice demands.

Orange tears roll down his face and I hear him say

  “I'm sorry”

  Next thing I know three small bones come flying at me and I move quickly to the left. Then have to quickly jump backwards as a feeling told me to move. Bones pierce the ground where I once stood making me glad I had listened to my instincts.

This continues for a while, I dodge, jump and roll out of the way of the projectiles.

I was pretty fit after the weeks of similar tests with Gaster and his spectral hands.

Before I could react a bone caught my thigh pretty badly and I felt the blood flow down my leg.

Papyrus gasps and stops his attack, instantly dispelling all bones around us. He looks terrified towards the blood that was running down my leg.

  “Hey it's okay sweetheart” I coo “It's just a scratch” and it was as I looked at it, but I could have sworn it felt deeper a little while ago.

  “Sans you will continue this exercise in Papyrus' place” Gaster orders.

  “Be careful with her Sans, please” came from the direction of the two.

  “I'll try Paps” came the mumbled reply

  Sans' face was blank, eye sockets empty and mildly terrifying. Suddenly a cobalt blue fire erupts from his left socket and also coated his left hand, which was now stretched out towards me.

I took a step back in fear. Then my instinct screamed at me to dive left.

Bones bigger than Papyrus' pierced the ground where I had stood .

  My instincts shouted at me again to duck, so I did, as a wave of bones flew overhead. I was starting to sweat now, breath coming quicker as I tried to focus on the next wave of bones flying at me.

Left, right, right, duck, roll. Shit! this was way more intense then what had happened between Papyrus and I!

The attacks came faster as my dodges became messy. I was grazed three more times by bones on my right leg, arm and left cheek. I was starting to panic.

How could a child be so powerful!

  “Good Sans. Now summon your new ability. Lets see what you can do” came Gasters voice

Between Sans and I appeared what I can only describe as a white dragon skull, blazing blue irises in both sockets. It was way bigger then me.

  I could hear a whine, like it was powering up. Its lower jaw dropped and separated as my entire being screamed at me to MOVE. Within seconds a powerful beam of energy shot towards where I had been.

  I crouched, panting as I took in the damage to my previous location. I stood in a daze at the power displayed by a small boy, only to have clarity returned with a bone through my shoulder.

  “Fuck!” I scream as the impact sends me spinning left.

  “That's enough for today” I hear as I bring my right hand up to the embedded bone.

Sans dispels his magic and the bone disappears from my shoulder. I then feel small hands pressing against the wound.

It was Papyrus.

I look from him to Sans to find the latter lying on the tiles exhausted and trying to regain his breath.

  “Hay kiddo I think Sans needs you. I'll be fine okay. Don't worry” I urged

As Papyrus glanced over to the smallest of us he spotted Sans on the floor.

  “Brother!” he shouted as he stumbled over. “Look at me!” he then pleaded

  “I hurt her, I hurt her, oh no, oh no, I didn't mean to actually hit her” was all that could be heard from the shaking form on the floor.

  “Shit” I mumble as I stand and swiftly move to Sans.

I slowly draw him into my lap and stroke his skull, rocking him as Papyrus looks on.

  “It's okay sweetie, I'm okay, look its stopped....bleeding.....” I trail off looking to my shoulder in disbelief.

My wound, the hole, was gone. In it's place was new scar tissue. They both look up at it.

I'm keeping calm for the sake of the two small boys I'm holding. Papyrus had climbed beside his brother to get a closer look.

  “See all better now” I weakly smile

I hug them both to my chest rocking them as I start to sing a lullaby to calm them more. 

   “Hush now my baby, be still love don't cry,  
    Sleep like you're rocked by the stream,  
    Sleep and remember my last lullaby  
    So I'll be with you when you dream.

    Drift on a river, that flows through my arms,  
    Drift as I'm singing to you.  
    I see you smiling, so peaceful and calm.  
    And holding you, I'm smiling too.   
    Here in my arms, safe from all harm.  
    Holding you I'm smiling too”

The door bangs open causing the two skeleton children to scamper away from me.

I spin around to glare daggers at Gaster as I place myself between him and them. I know they are both vastly stronger than I am but I want to at least try to protect them.

Sans had calmed down and his blue tears had stopped.

I felt Gaster immobilise me as he approached. His hand moved to the new flesh and his phalanges caress the scar tissue.

  “Interesting. The subject seems to heal at a faster rate than before” he seems to say to himself.

In the blink of an eye the man had summoned a sharpened bone of his own and drove it through my abdomen to then stand back to observe the results.

Through my shocked cry I could hear Sans and Papyrus call out in fear.

My breaths become ragged and pain filled, blood flowing down from my gut.

Then, I could feel it. I can feel the area start to warm where that cracked faced bastard had stabbed me.

  “Interesting” Gaster said again as he bent to get a closer look. Within minuets I was left with a new scar.

His power released me and I fell to the ground, emotionally and physically exhausted.

  “Very good all of you. Sans, Wolf you both managed to fight for four hours before showing signs of fatigue. Papyrus, you have once again shown how well you can control your abilities. BUT if you are to be any help to Monster kind you must both get over your fear of doing harm”

  “They are children!” I hissed up at Gaster

  “You are all weapons and you will improve!” He reprimands

  “You WHAT!” I shrieked

  “Wolf don't, please” I hear Sans quietly plead

  I turn my head to look at him and I see him stood in front of Papyrus in a similar stance as I was between them and Gaster, only the taller brother was holding onto Sans' humerus looking at the floor.

I noticed Sans had curled his phalanges into fists. His small body tense, his pinpricks small.

I let my argument go only to spare the fearful children more worry.

  “Now that you have that out of your system return to your rooms”

  I'm allowed to walk under my own steam back to my room for once. I'm really too exhausted to try to run off and I'm not leaving Sans and Papyrus. Not like I know the way out anyway.

We stop at the boys room and I slump against the wall for support, as Papyrus enters he gains my attention and says with an orange blush.

  “You can call me Paps if you want?”

A true smile graces my face for the first time since I arrived here and I reply

  “I'd love to little man”

I see his eternal smile widen as Gaster shoves Sans inside and grabs my arm pulling me towards my room.

He pushes me inside and locks the door and with renewed energy rush to the sink by my bed.

I take off my torn and bloody dress and use what clear spots are left to help the cold water remove the blood from my skin.

  Gaster returns a few minuets after I crawl under my sheets and leaves a clean dress for me. I'm starting to stink with all the sweat all this activity causes. I feel fucking gross! I'm going to have to ask if I can have a shower or something soon. He shuts the door and the lights go out a few moments later.

Sleep comes easily to my worn out body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs if anyone wants to know are 
> 
> Go to hell, For heavens sake by Bring me the horizon  
> and River lullaby from The Prince of Egypt ost.


	3. Lupus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About a year has passed

Chapter 3

 

 Days blurred into weeks, weeks into months.

  The boys grew older and stronger as the time progressed. I, on the other hand, was frustrating Gaster. I wouldn't fight back. No matter what happened. It didn't matter how many times Sans or Papyrus caught me with an attack. I refused to even **try** to fight back.

    “Wolf this is ridiculous! You have to at least defend yourself other then dodging!” Gaster sounded furious.

  Pushing my sweaty, gross hair out of my face I reply

    “Take Sans' place and I might be persuaded to try”

    “I don't think so” he replied

    “Spoil sport” I huffed with a grin.

  Sans snorted and my grin widened. I loved making him laugh. It didn't happen often. We were not exactly in a situation that encouraged it.

  I'd managed to persuade Gaster to allow me to shower three times a week and today was one of those days.

  I was feeling pretty pleased with myself, I'd pissed off Gaster, got Sans to laugh, was going to be clean and today wasn't a shot day, so all round a good day for me.

  The door opened and Gasters magic grasped me as I laughed.

    “Hey Sans, look at me I'm a human balloon”

  Sans sniggered and Gaster threw us a dirty look. I just laughed harder.

  We were moved out of the cavernous room and Sans was locked into his shared space.

  I was levitated to the shower and left to wash myself, god it was good to be clean, then moved back to my room.

  I listened as Gasters footsteps move off in the opposite direction from which we came, signalling the end of our day. I ate the food left on my bed and picked up one of the books I'd been allowed.

  As the evening drew on I lost myself in the other world of words.

  I didn't notice my door opening until I heard a loud exclamation

    “A HUMAN!”

  I looked up with a jump and froze.

  Stood in my doorway was a Monster I had never seen before.

  A tall peach coloured bunny Monster looked at me with fear.

  Within seconds that fear turned to hate and he gathered his magic.

  I panic as my SOUL is pulled from my chest and star-like pellets fly towards it and, as I dodge, I wonder why this never happened when I fight Sans or Papyrus.

  In my moment of inattention a pellet hits my SOUL and I grunt in pain, twisting away from the next wave.

  The next thing I know I'm frozen, oh god I can't move!

  Seeing this the Monster sends another wave towards me.

  I panic, shit! He's gonna kill me! I feel a pressure build within me, building until I push it forward as I throw my hand out like Sans and Paps do.

    “PLEASE NO!” I scream

  Shocked, I see a spectral lavender wolf rush at the bunny. It hits as he looks at me in shock.

  My frozen state lifts as the lupus despells and I sink to the floor. The bunny Monsters SOUL, which had also manifested, shattered and he turned to dust.

  All of this must have taken less than a minuet to play out.

  I felt a surge of strength as my SOUL returned to its home.

     Clap, Clap, Clap.

  I look up to see a smug Gaster inspecting me in my numb position on the floor.

    “Well done. I knew you had it in you” he gloated “Now lets CHECK you, Wolf LV 2, DF 200” he raised his brow bone at that “DF is very high. Wonder if that has anything to with the healing factor? HP 1990/2000. Again very high. AT 50 and EXP 300 until next LV.”

  He looks at me strangely

    “Your DF, HP and EXP seem to work differently from other Humans I've seen at the same level, It's also different from Monsters as well”

  As the numbness reseeds I feel rage directed at the scientist now stood in the doorway.

  I reach for my newly discovered ability as Gaster steps forward.

    “I would not if I were you Wolf. I am vastly stronger than that DUSTed missing persons report. When you fail in DUSTing me I will pay a visit to the room down the corridor and, well, use your imagination. I'll make sure to restrain you while I make them scream,” He threatened

  I release the hold on my attack, knowing full well that he would go through with the threat.

  I had just killed someone.

  Letting the thought sink in in its terrible, unquestionable reality I draw my knees to my chest and sob.

  I don't sleep that night.

 

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

 

  I'm withdrawn and detached for days after. Stuck with the knowledge that I've become a murderer. Even if it had been in self defence.

  My body working on automatic during training, what Gaster calls my sessions, with the skeleboys and I get hit more often.

  The concern on their faces doesn't really register.

  Caught off guard by moving through a BLUE attack I wince and feel my HP drop a little. I'd unfortunately gotten used to the sensation.

    “W-Wolf?” I hear “A-Are you okay?”

  The words don't really sink in and I start to panic.

  Someone is approaching me and all I can think is that they are going to attack my SOUL again, that I'm in danger.

  I reach for my power and again a lavender wolf is drawn into existence.

  I hear a gasp

    “W-Wolf?” I can barely hear someone talking to me.

    “P-Please, I don't want to hurt you. Please stay back!” I beg.

  The bunnies attack is replaying in my mind now as I start to back away.

  Whoever is with me is approaching slowly, hands raised.

  I flick my hand forward and the wolf speeds towards the perceived threat.

    “PAPYRUS! NO!”

  The panicked shout brings me to my senses like a bucket of cold water dumped on my head.

  I watch as the wispy lupus rushes towards who I now see is Papyrus.

  As quickly as I can I pull the power in and wolf stops, sits and looks at the skeleton child.

  I ungracefully slump to my knees finally coming back to myself after days of hiding inside my own head embracing the numbness of shock.

    “Oh GOD Papyrus I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too. I'm so very sorry. Oh f-fuck, shit, I swore to myself that I'd never hurt you.” I hug myself.

    “I nearly killed you” I whimper.

  Tears streaming down my face I stare at the wolf. I can feel the slow flow of energy from myself to it. It looks like a ghost.

  Papyrus slowly edges around it and then rushes over to throw his skeletal arms around my neck.

  Sans is just stood there watching me cry into his brothers shoulder.

    “Sans, fire a Gasterblaster at the lupus” Gasters disembodied voice commands.

  I see the dragon skull manifest as Sans looks nervously between Paps and I to the lavender wolf.

  He's hesitating.

    “I will put Papyrus through your tests for a week if you do not comply!”

  Fear and panic flash across Sans' strangely tubby skull and I see the exact moment he chooses to obey.

    “Paps, move, please. Go stand behind your brother” I calmly request knowing that Gaster will do anything he says he'll do.

  I will never blame the boys for anything done to me here, punishment is never on the rule breaker. It's always on the other person who was there when the mistake, or whatever he deems punishable, was made. For Sans though threatening Papyrus always worked.

  Papyrus whimpers but does as he's told.

  I stand as I hear the blaster power up. To my shock my SOUL manifests and my wolf responds to my mental commands as I get it to stand ready. I'm still getting used to controlling it.

  As the Gasterblaster fires I get my wolf to dodge left, then jump up as Sans shoots again. I direct it to run around dodging every blast fired at it. It was even more agile than I'd become.

  I felt like I could keep this up forever.

    “Enough Wolf!” Gasters voice shouted through the speakers, “Attack, now, just like you did last time!”

  I lose focus as shame and guilt flood me.

  This time the blast catches the ghostly manifestation of my magic, cause that's what it is, magic!

  I collapse, screaming as burning hot white pain engulfs my entire being.

  I can just hear Gaster command Papyrus to stay where he is.

  As the pain dulls I look over and see the taller of the two sobbing as Sans is just stood there, eyesockets empty.

  Paps grabs Sans' ulna and starts begging him to respond, tugging gently.

  I feel myself get CHECKed and look up at Gaster from my collapsed position on the floor.

    “HP 0009/2000. Well done Sans, you're not as useless as I was beginning to think” He praises. “Only fifteen and so powerful! Imagine how strong your brother is going to be. He almost surpasses you in all but intelligence”

  Sans is mentally far away as Gaster approaches him and I see Papyrus tug a little harder on Sans' arm.

  I try to crawl forwards but I can't even persuade my arms to hold my weight and I slump down again after barely getting my head up.

  Papyrus protectively steps in front of Sans, fearful courage on his expressive skull.

    “Papyrus move” Gaster commands.

    “P-please Sir leave him alone”

  Sighing Gaster reaches for the youngest and Papyrus fearfully cries out.

  In the blink of an eye Sans in between his brother and our tormentor.

  I feel my magic flair and beside Sans appears my wolf. Growling can be heard from their direction and it takes me a minuet to realise it's coming from Sans and not my wolf.

    “Leave my brother alone” Sans calmly states.

  Gaster is just stood there observing him.

  I manage to turn myself over and this gains the scientists attention. I roll again and with a herculean effort manage to drag myself to my feet.

  I don't care how week I am, I'm not letting Gaster hurt those boys. I'll keep trying to protect them no matter the cost to me.

    “You're all so stubborn” Gaster berates as he secures us all with his paralysing magic.

  All of a sudden an alarm sounds and an unknown voice is heard

    “Dr Gaster, a human has been spotted in Hotland. The King wishes to know if any of your weapons are ready to be used. The Human has been reported to have a Green SOUL sir.”

  Gaster walks over to a panel by the door, hits a few keys and replies with

    “Get the area evacuated quickly these weapons are still classified. I'll be there in a few moments”

  I'm looking from Sans to Papyrus hoping he's not going to choose one of them.

    “Take me” I plead. I'm still weak and we all know it.

  Gaster ignores me as he moves to open the door. With a flick of his wrist Sans is levitated out of the room.

  I see his distraught face as he passes me and it breaks my heart.

  As the door locks we are released and Papyrus collides with me sobbing uncontrollably.

  I rock him and hum the lullaby I sang the last time I comforted the skeleboys.

  After what feels like an eternity he cries himself to sleep as my tears dry.

  I move us to the wall so I can get comfortable and watch the door. My HP is slowly rising and as I have nothing else to do I decide to call my wolf into being.

  I get it to sit in front of us as I look it over.

    “I think I'm going to name you” I quietly say so as not to wake the distraught child in my lap.

    “Ganymede” I say after a bit, “After one of the moons of Jupiter”

  I get him to curl up how a dog would beside his master and settle myself down to await Sans' return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for this. *Throws cinnamon bunnies* Makes a break for the other direction.


	4. Deal With The Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, life happened and bit me in the ass.
> 
> Warning Wolf is a bit sweary in this chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer - I do not own anything only my OC Wolf.

Chapter 4

 

It felt like an eternity waiting for Sans to return.

Papyrus had woken up and I had to watch his hope fade as he realised that Sans was not back yet.

“Hay Paps, would you like to hear a story?”I ask.

He looked from the door to me and nodded.

“Okay so uumm did you know I had a brother?”

He shook his skull.

“His name was Elem and he was older than me by ten minuets. I remember when we were younger he'd always get me into trouble. Dare me to do things, telling me that if I never did anything risky I'd never have fun” I look off into the distance with a smile on my face.

“Okay, so one night when we were about fifteen he persuaded me to sneak out, he wanted to see if we could get into the ruins we lived near. I was such a goody-two-shoes but I thought why not, I can't be a wuss all my life.” I take a deep breath.

“We managed to get out of the house unseen, grab our bikes and head down the road. Elem was laughing so hard by then he was so proud of himself for getting me to go with him.” I'm staring off to the other side of the room as I remember.

“We get there about half an hour later and it's all locked up. It must have been about eleven by then as we hid our bikes behind some bushes. At that time of night all we had to worry about was the night guard.” I fidget to get a bit more comfortable on the cold floor.

“We'd heard the rumours about there being hidden rooms under the manor. Apparently the owners had been pro-monsters or monsters themselves during the human-monster war”

Paps' eye sockets widen, _seriously how? He's a fucking skeleton_ , and he settles down in front of me looking at my face as I talk.

“We never believed the stories, we just thought it was some fairytale to tell kids. Anyway, Elem talked me into boosting him up the wall and then he pulled me up after him. We lowered ourselves down the other side and ran towards the empty doorway”

“What did it look like?” Paps enquired

I think back, picturing the building in my minds eye “uumm, It was about the size of this room” I reply “with, I think, six rooms downstairs. The top floor was gone it looked like a fire had destroyed it years ago”

I looked at Papyrus and you could see his mind working as he pictured the building for himself.

“Elem wanted to check the living room saying something about a hidden button on the fireplace. I remember laughing at him and calling him a dork” I giggle. “So I watch him pressing, turning and hitting anything he can reach. He was pulling faces and he didn't even know. I was laughing into my hands cause he looked so silly!” Papyrus is looking at me with a small bit of happiness on his skull now.

“I don't know how long later we hear,” I lower my voice trying to sound like a man

“I know you're in there! Come out!.....It was the night guard and we'd get into trouble if we got caught. I remember feeling so scared but Elem, Elem kept his cool and he grabbed my arm, tugging me out the window to our right. We ran like hell to the wall and to this day I don't remember how we got over it again. My brother laughed all the way home”

“ Turns out, when we get back to our house, Mum was awake having just gotten a phone call from the guard. He'd recognised my hair. Being the only red head in a small village sucked”

“Sucked?” Paps asked

“It..uh..means it wasn't good, wasn't fun” I explain “We both got grounded for that stunt” I laugh

Papyrus looks at me then to the door his own brother not far from his thoughts. He shuffles his bones a little and starts playing the bottom of his hospital gown.

“W-Where is your brother?” he asks “Is he going to come looking for you?”

I look to my lap and start to pick at the skin around my nails.

“No Paps he's....uh....he won't be looking for me” I mumble

Papyrus looks at my face searching my expression.

“Why?”

I feel tears prick at my eyes and I blink to try to clear them.

“My bro is...um...he's....uh” I fumble over my words trying to answer the curious bundle of bones in front of me.

“Why is this still so hard to say” I take a steadying breath as my still conjured wolf snuggles up to me like he's giving comfort.

“Elem died two years before I fell down here. He..he was stabbed by a bad person” Tears poring down my face as I remember his last text to me. I'd kept it on my phone refusing to delete it. It's been, what, three years? I've lost time down here and have actually no idea how long its been since I woke up after falling.

“Hay Paps why don't you tell me a little about yourself?” I ask as I dry my tears

“Well I like the puzzles that Dr Gaster gives us and I like spending time with Sans and I like spending time with you and I like it when you sing and I.....” he rambles getting all excited.

“Slow down there hun, take a breath” I chuckle.

“I like it when you laugh” he blushes orange.

“You're so sweet Paps.” I have no idea how he's managed to stay so kind in this situation “ I wish I could get you and your brother out of here”

I promise myself that the first chance I get I'll take it. I will get them out, no matter how hard, no matter the cost to myself.

“Paps? Would you like me to sing you a song?”

He nods and I just sit for a little while trying to think of something.  
Taking a breath I start

“You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey  
You'll never know dear  
How much I love you  
Please don't take  
My sunshine away”

As the final note dies away we both hear footsteps approaching the door.  
Papyrus gets to his feet and I follow close behind, dispelling Ganymede.

The doors open and Gasters familiar magic grabs a hold and he levitates us out of the door.

“Sir w-where is my brother?”

Gaster keeps quiet as we're moved to Papyrus' room.

The closer we get, the more afraid I start to feel. Running around in my head are so many questions

 _What if the human is dead?_  
_What if Sans killed the human?_  
_What if Sans is dead?_  
_What would Papyrus do if Sans was dead?_

Gaster stops outside the room the skeleboys share and when the door opens I can hear quiet crying and can just about see Sans curled up on the floor.

Papyrus rushes in as soon as Gaster releases him and pulls his smaller brother close.

“I c-couldn't.....I w-wouldn't.....and he..he.....” I hear Sans sob to Paps as the scientist closes the door.

I'm just frozen and not just because of the magic restraining me. I'm angry.

I can see Gasters eyelights flick towards me as I'm floated beside him.

We reach my room and I'm moved through the door. He then releases me and I lunge at him arm raised.

Just before my hand can connect with his face I'm thrown back against the wall with enough force to break a rib.

I don't care.

Realising that struggling against his magic is getting me no-where I start my rant.

“What the fuck did you do to him you asshole!! What in the ever loving fuck gives you the right to hurt him, them! What the actual fuck happened!” I actually don't expect Gaster to respond or explain, but he does.

“He refused to kill the human so we could harvest the SOUL, I punished him”

“So you hurt him because the human got away?” I ask.

No, the human is dead. The SOUL has been collected and been sent to Asgore”

I feel myself slump in defeat as that bit of information sinks in.

“Why did you have to take Sans, he's fifteen. They don't deserve this. I don't either.” I can feel myself tear up. Today has just been awful.

“If another human was to fall would you kill them?” Gaster asks

Could I? That's the question isn't it. Could I kill someone? Even if Gaster promised he'd use me and not the boys, would I be able to take a life?

I'm really not sure I could.

I can't look at him and he answers for me.

“No. You couldn't. You have been down here for two human years and your SOUL is still Perseverance. It's not changed in the slightest”

I'm looking at him wondering where he is going with this.

Nothing could have prepared me for what came out of his mouth next.

“With every injection you are becoming less human and more monster. Are you still more concerned about them? Would you not abandon them to save yourself if given the opportunity?”

Again I search deep within myself.

I think about leaving Sans and Papyrus with this cracked faced bastard. Leave them to whatever fate he has planed for them. There is no way I could, the whole idea makes me feel sick and disgusted.

“Never” I firmly state. There is not a chance in hell that I could, would do such a thing. I'm just not that type of person.

“I cannot release any of you as you are all dangerous. But if I get your word that you would be willing to collect the next SOUL I may go easer on the other two.” he's looking me in the eye waiting for my reply.

I am shocked by this offer. He's asking me to kill even after everything we just spoke about. How could I? Maybe it would be better for me to do it. Next time he could take Papyrus and there was no chance in hell I would let Paps get into that sort of situation. And Sans, oh god Sans, I couldn't let him go through that again! I've already killed a monster so in my mind I'm a murderer. Could I add a human to my sins? It would be a very,very small chance that I would know the human. A weak excuse and I know it. But would it give me a chance to free the skeleboys? I could plan, get a look at the outside of this bloody lab. Plus the next human might stumble across a monster that would drag out their death, I could possibly make it quick and relatively painless.

Swallowing my guilt and disgust I look away from Gasters intense gaze and agreed to his terms.

I could feel my sins crawling on my back.


	5. Making Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING depending on how you take it, there is a suicide attempt mentioned

Chapter 5

 

A few days after our deal Gaster decided to step up my training.

I was escorted into our normal room minus Sans and Papyrus.

Where one of the skeleboys normally stood was an old, beaten up, disgusting looking dressmakers dummy.

   “I want you to start a proper FIGHT against the dummy” Gasters voice commands over the speakers.

I feel the same sensation I felt just before the bunny monster attacked and hear in my head

  *A Dummy stands before you

My soul is pulled out and floats just above my chest.

Somehow I can see four choices,

  FIGHT    ACT    ITEM    MERCY

Again Gasters voice carries through the room

    “You will not use the MERCY option. I expect you to actually FIGHT”

I place my hand just above FIGHT and Ganymede manifests to then rush the Dummy.

I can see damage has been dealt.

  *Dummy can't fight back its a dummy, dummy!

Again I choose FIGHT, again Ganymede attacks. This time the Dummy is destroyed.

    “Well done Wolf”

Another Dummy is levitated into the others place and we continue this way for hours.

I know that this is still completely different from attacking a living creature. I have my doubts that I could do this, but I made the deal. I'll keep it.

 

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

 

Gaster looks slightly happier as he walks me back to my room this time. I just feel regret.

I walk into my room and he closes the door behind me.

Moving to the mirror I decide to study the differences in myself.

  I'm pale because I had not been exposed to sunlight for so long. Long red hair I'd been keeping trimmed with a pair of scissors Gaster had trusted me with, it wasn't like I had a chance at killing Gaster and I'd always healed before I died, Purple eyes still looked back at me. I look into my eyes trying to discern the emotions hidden in them. Guilt, shame, fear but also resolve, determination, and courage look back at me.

Again I hear someone speak even though I am alone.

   *Despite everything, It's still you.

  I'd give up caring about all the weird stuff going on. I mean seriously, I'd been kidnapped by a skeleton scientist, experimented on, made mostly Monster, gained the use of magic I could form into my name sake, befriended two skeleton boys who were also being experimented on and vowed to save them. What's a voice in my head to all that.

  I continue down my body figuring I must be at least a few dress sizes smaller. Legs are toned just like the rest of my body. I end up looking at my shoes, they'd seen better days and I wondered if I would ever get a new pair. I laugh at myself for that thought, worried about shoes when I need to find a way out of here.

Humming to myself I sit on the floor, back to the wall and door directly to my front, grabbing a book from my pile and continuing from where I left off.

XxxxxX

  I'd recently realised Gaster hadn't been spending as much time training or experimenting on us as he used to. I'd also been spending less and less time with the boys and when the Doctor was around he seemed distracted.

Two days this week he had forgotten to lock my room, one of those nights he'd also left the boys room unlocked.

I'd snuck out and into Gasters office, poring over any and all notes I could find.

What I found was......disturbing.

  Before I'd arrived Gaster had been contemplating 'putting Sans down' as he only had 1 HP and nothing he had tried had improved the level. Only because of mine and Papyrus' attachment and subsequently his use then as a tool to control us was he kept alive.

I'd also found incomplete blueprints for something called 'The Core'. It looked like some kind of power generator but I couldn't really read that type of stuff.

I'd also found Gasters notes on myself.

  From what I could gather he had finished the injections as I had absorbed more than he thought possible in the beginning, I was now definitely more Monster than human. My human side controlling my strength and SOUL type. That part of me would always stay apparently, outwardly I would still look Human but Monsters would sense me as one of them. Well hopefully that'll stop them from attacking me. I was truly not fully human anymore.

Papyrus found me not long after I finished reading the notes on me.

   “Wolf, you have to stay out of this room. It's dangerous to be snooping in here”

   “It's okay Paps” I assured “I'll put everything back” moving around the room I did just that “how comes you're out of your room?”

   “Sans said the door was open so I wanted to go to see you. You weren't in your room so we split up to look for you. I found you first!” He looked so proud.  

   "Paps did you find Wolf yet?” a deep voice called from the corridor.

   “She's in here Sans”

I took Papyrus by the hand and exited the room, shutting the door behind us. Sans' eyes narrowed as he saw the room we came from. I looked at him and shrugged.

Stepping around Sans I led Paps back towards his room.

   “Come on Paps” I said “It's past your bed time, you've had enough of an adventure for one night”

I set him down to sleep and it didn't take long for him to drift off.

Sans tucked him in and motioned for me to follow him into the corridor.

   “So you find anything interesting when you were in the old mans office?”

I check the door behind me.

   “S'up?” He asks

   “I.....uh.....found his notes on myself. So........apparently I'm more Monster than Human” I say looking at the wall beside his head “I absorbed more of whatever was in those injections than he thought I could and he's really impressed with how I'm progressing”

I can feel Sans studying me and I remind myself that he is really intelligent. We've interacted enough for him to recognize what my reactions mean.

   “You're hiding something” he accused

   “I think I also found out why he's been so distracted lately” I deflect

   “Fine I'll bite” he sighs as he crosses his arms

   “I found blueprints to something called The Core on his desk. It looks to be his top priority at the moment. I think it's a generator, a powerful one.”

   “That could explain some things” Sans replies “Power goes out every now and then, usually at night. Could be the power supply is too old to cope anymore.”

I watch him thinking, he rubs at the back of his neck.

   “We could possibly use his distracted state to escape” he finally puts in. “He's not stupid though and I want to keep Paps out of this as much as possible.”

   “I know his new routine and he somehow trusts me enough now to not use his magic on me. I'm fast and he shouldn't expect anything from me” I add.

   “Because of your deal” I finally make eye contact with Sans shocked that he knows.

   “Yeah, The doc thought it would be interesting to tell me. Think he wanted to gauge my reaction. Have to say I'm kinda surprised you'd do something like that for us”

   “We're in this together. I know you've been here longer than I have and if I can I'll protect you both. Sans, I'm willing to do anything to get you and your little brother out”

Sans studies me for an uncomfortable amount of time until he finally nods.

   “Right, but we'll have to talk about this later. We both need sleep before he gets in today we don't want to look bonetired when he gets in”

I snort and walk to my room up the hall from theirs, calling out a goodnight before I shut my door.

I couldn't shake the feeling that something would go wrong.


	6. A way out. Maybe?

 

Chapter 6

 

  Gaster has started injecting me with something new. He's told me that it is a mixture of magics and I needed to inform him if “something strange happens”. That made it sound like he didn't know what was going to happen.

  Since then my nightmares had increased. Last nights had been unsettling in its vagueness.

  A creepy, yellow flower with a glitching face, yellow and green stripes, blue and pink stripes, a knife, so..... much.... dust and then..... nothing. Just nothing and I'm alone in that nothing.

  It was the first one I could remember from start to finish. The others had slipped away before I could remember anything more than fear and had left me unable to sleep.

 

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

 

  I'm half way through my training when the power fails again.

  As I stand there with only Ganymede as my light source I make a stupid split second decision and run through the doors, into the corridor, around corners to what I had discovered to be a door to a stairway.

  I try the handle and it moves. The door opens! The power loss made the lock fail and I can't believe my luck. I need to tell Sans this new piece of information. Rushing back in the direction of the boys room I realise my mistake, I did this while Gaster was here!

  I head to my room and frantically barricade the door, hoping against hope that I can make him believe this was why I ran.

  Ganymede is still my only form of light.

  I feel a vibration go through the floor and the power returns. I dispel my wolf and quickly throw myself under my bed just before the mirror becomes opaque.

    “I know you're in there Wolf, stop this foolishness”

  I stay right where I am, curled up in the darkest corner I had.

  I hear him sigh as his magic grips me, pulls me from my childish hiding place and slams me against the window.

  We are face to face as I'm held there, feet dangling above the floor. I can't move and I try to avoid his eyelights.

    “What were you thinking, what did you think you could gain from this?”

  He presses me harder in the the glass and I hiss in pain before trying to explain.

    “I....I can't d-do this.....I'm s-so tired....I-I just want....to sleep....a-and” I gasp and try to pull in more air “ not s-see any more nightmares. Please......l-let me......sleep”

  He watches me closely. He can surely see the bags under my eyes and the fact that I do look exhausted.

  He sighs again and I'm dropped unceremoniously to the floor.

    “omph!” I exclaim as I land.

    “Unblock the door” Gaster orders me and I hesitatingly stand and move my chair and cabinet back to their original positions.

  Gaster stalks into my room and I step back as far as the space allows still avoiding eye contact.

     “Nightmares? Explain”

     “I-I've been having nightmares more than I'm used to” I stutter out. “I can't always r-remember them, but last nights” I shiver “I saw a yellow flower....it's face glitching from happy to demonic, then stripes, yellow, green, blue and pink. I also saw a knife and dust....everywhere and then finally nothing, n-not I saw nothing, there **was** nothing, like everything was gone and I was the only one left” I can feel the fear return just from talking about it.

  I finally look at Gaster and he's studying me like the experiment I am.

    “Good. It's working” He eventually remarks.

    “The injections?” I question.

    “Yes, though they are affecting you differently than Sans. I have to record this”

    With that he exits the room and locks the door.

    I slide to the floor once again, trying to remember a time where I wasn't exhausted or scared.

  Thinking back I try to recall what Elem would tell me if he was here.

    “You never give up sis, ever! That's what I love about you. So don't, even if you feel like you're about to break, get back up and remember not everything goes to plan and everything changes”

  He'd text me that the day before he died. I'd been going through a rough break up and he always knew just what to say.

  Smiling sadly at the memory of my twin I stand and check the door, my new habit, before I head to bed and try to sleep.

 

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

 

    The sound of gasterblasters firing, Sans talking, then I'm walking.

    I walk down a grey corridor so much colder than the white ones I've gotten used to, heading towards the corner at the end. I feel scared just looking that way, I don't want to pass the door.

  I can see colours reflecting off of the walls, pale blue, orange, dark blue, purple, green and finally yellow. The sequence then repeated. I could feel anger, sorrow and fear coming from that direction so I move through the door to my left and suddenly I'm surrounded by yellow and a demonic glitching face.

 

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

 

  I wake up screaming, tears flowing down my face and even now the details are fading. Soon all I can remember is yellow and fear.

  I can feel someone holding me as I sob and I look up to see Sans rocking me.

    “Hey Wolf, it's okay, it's okay” His hand is running in soothing motions up and down my back.

    “Can ya tell me what that was about? I heard ya all the way to my room” He coaxes.

    “Yellow” I whisper “t-thats all I can remember. A nightmare. I was so scared.”

  I look from Sans to the door, it's still closed.

    “H-how did you get in?” I ask as I dry my tears on my cover.

    “Heh, funny story, I can teleport. Who needs doors”

  I chuckle at that.

    “Don't let that turn you into a lazybones”

    “Na, it's not being lazy, it's taking shortcuts”

  Rolling my eyes I shuffle myself back until I'm sat with my back resting on the wall.

    “Is Papy still asleep? I didn't wake him did I?”

    “Na, once he's asleep he's outta it” Sans replied as he moved himself to sit in my chair.

  Gaster had finally given Sans something other than the hospital gown to wear. He's now in black shorts with vertical stripes and a white t-shirt as apparently this is more appropriate for a eighteen year old.

    “You alright now?” He asked

    “I guess?” I stare at the wall and suddenly realise that the lights are on. It was our evening so they should be off.

    “Sans, Why are the lights on?”

    “The power must have gone out again” he sighs “It's getting worse. It musta reset the power”

    “I hate sleeping with the power on. Oh!” I remember what I tried when the power failed earlier “When the power failed earlier I ran to the stairs door, the one that's always locked? It opened! If we're careful we could use that to escape Sans. I could get you both out!”

  He looks at me doubtfully.

  Suddenly he stiffens and with a small pop he disappears.

  A couple of seconds later the mirror clears to show Gasters aggravated face.

    “Time to uphold your end of the bargain Wolf”

  I pale as my mouth goes dry.

    “W-what?” I manage to force out.

    “A human has fallen and is killing monsters. I have been _ordered_ to bring one of my weapons to collect the SOUL. Because of the failure that was S1 three years ago and our bargain you will be doing this” the mirror becomes that again and Gaster is at my door gesturing for me to follow.

  I walk a few steps behind the man who had changed my life drastically as we approach the lift.

  When the doors open he shoves me in first so that he is between me and the doors.

  The ride is short and when the doors open on to another floor I'm barely holding myself together.

_What was I thinking? Why did I agree to this! I CAN'T DO THIS!_

  Gaster grabs hold of my arm and drags me down another of those stupid white corridors and into an office.

  I'm shoved in first and I turn in time to watch Gaster lock the door. He moves to the desk and opens one of the drawers, a few moments later he approaches me with something black dangling off of his phalanges.

  He affixes a collar around my neck.

    “W-what is this for?” I ask as I touch the stiff fabric.

    “Control. If you move to escape or disobey me” He makes a gesture with his hand and I drop to my knees as pain floods through me.

  One hand on the floor and the other grabbing at the collar I can't help but scream. My pain tolerance was scary high but this was the most pain I had felt since this whole mess began.

  Slowly the pain reseeds and I take slow, deep breaths until I could stand.

    “You will not adjust to this. It was designed and built just for you. Now, lets get this over with” he moves to the door, unlocks it and I follow him out.

 


	7. Yellow and Purple dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys just want to put this up here.
> 
> Determination   
>  Determination is defined as firmness of purpose; resoluteness, a fixed intention or purpose,   
>  synonyms include perseverance, will power and courage.
> 
> Perseverance  
>  Perseverance is defined as; steadfastness in doing something despite difficulty or delay in achieving success, the quality that allows someone to continue trying to do something even though it is difficult. Steady persistence in a course of action, a purpose, a state etc, especially I spite of difficulties, obstacles or discouragement. Synonyms include determination, willpower and courage.
> 
> Looks like you can't have determination without perseverance or perseverance without determination.

 

Chapter 7

 

  The first thing I notice once I'm outside is the heat but I'm not allowed to look around though as Gaster grabs hold of my arm once again and I'm pulled along after him.

 

  When we hit the next area we move through what Gaster calls puzzles but I would call traps. After moving along conveyor belts we hit the first puzzle. It's quite simple really, all you have to do is step on arrows and a burst of (cold?) steam throws you onto the next part.

 

  We pass deactivated lasers and Gaster remarks about them 'finally getting something right and switching then off when needed for once'.

 

  We enter a lift and again I'm pushed to the back. Gaster leans over me and chooses a floor.

 

  When we exit the lift it is cooler.

 

  Up ahead I see the human, a young man, wearing a Stetson. He turns around spotting Gaster first and his face fills with anger, he takes a step forward and raises his arm.

 

  The cold hearted scientist moves me in front of him and the guy freezes.

 

    “You're human!” he exclaims

 

    “I was.......” I reply under my breath

 

    “I didn't bring you out here to talk Wolf! FIGHT!” Gaster orders.

 

  I take five steps towards the young man and initiate a battle.

 

    “I'm sorry”

 

  I can see the betrayal on his face as his arm drops and his yellow SOUL is manifested at the same time as my purple one.

 

  It's his go first and he chooses

 

  FIGHT *ACT ITEM MERCY

 

    “You're a human! Why are you helping these monsters all they've done is kill our kind!”

 

  *FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

 

  A fully formed and swift Ganymede rushes him.

 

  He dodges.

 

  He chooses ACT, TALK again.

 

    “He called you Wolf right? My name is Zeke”

 

  I'm crying as I use my turn to reply.

 

    “I'm s-sorry Zeke but I have to do this”

 

  The guilt is suffocating but I promised I'd do this. I have to keep those boys safe I reason with myself. Telling my guilt, fear and devastation that I'm being kind, that by doing this myself I am preventing Zeke from being killed by a monster who would take pleasure in prolonging his death and making him suffer.

 

  He nods after looking over at Gaster on my right using his next turn to speak to me again.

 

    “He's using you yes?”

 

  My next move is to attack. What's the point in answering if he already knows the answer, even if it was my choice to be used.

 

  Zeke chooses FIGHT and he raises his arm again, that's when I finally get a good look at what he's holding.

 

  It's a gun.

 

  He fires it and three bullets fly towards Ganymede and me.

 

  We dodge and on my turn I manage to land a hit. His 56 HP goes down to 6 and he staggers back.

 

  One more hit and I've won.

 

  FIGHT ACT *ITEM MERCY

 

  Zeke eats a CinnaBun and his HP goes up to 28. That's not enough to save him from another hit.

 

  It's my turn now but I hesitate, Gaster cannot interfere with me during a battle so I choose ACT, TALK.

 

    “I'm sorry Zeke. I really am, but I made a promise and always keep my promises, no matter what.”

 

  He FIGHTs and I take a hit this time, it doesn't even make a dent in my HP.

 

  Making eye contact I beg for forgiveness as I FIGHT, Zeke can't doge in time and he grunts as my wolf rips his stomach open, crimson blood and purple/grey organs spilling out.

 

  Feeling devastated I whisper an apology over and over.

 

  The FIGHT has ended and before Zekes yellow SOUL can shatter Gaster rushes forward and secures it in a jar.

 

  I drop to all fours and puke my guts up, it's just stomach acid as monster food is converted into magic once it's in your system, the bile burning my throat.

 

  Gaster just stands there waiting for me to finish with a disgusted look on his skull.

 

_Oh god I did it. I killed him. I killed another living, breathing person._

 

  I start to hyperventilate as I panic. I can't stop myself and I start to see black spots in my vision.

 

  This continues until I pass out.

 

 

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

 

 

  Yellow flowers with a child lying on them humming a tune I recognize, a goat child sneaking up on them.

 

    “ ~~Chara~~ I found you” the boys voice calls.

 

    “I wasn't hiding ~~Azzy~~ ” They laugh in reply.

 

  I can't make out what they are calling each other and I watch as the goat child sits next to the human.

 

    “I'm going to free you all ~~Azzy~~ ,. I promise. You, mum, dad, even that weird scientist. Everyone. You'll all get to see the sun”

 

    “I believe in you ~~Chara~~!” he cheered.

 

 

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

 

 

  I wake trying to cling to the dream. It'd been peaceful there and I knew that once I left its untroubled safety I'd have to deal with what I had done.

 

    “I know you are awake Wolf” Gasters voice announced.

 

  Opening my eyes find myself strapped to the table in the medical room and I tug on the restraints.

 

    “W-why?” I croak and cough, my mouth dry.

 

    “You awoke three days ago and attempted to attack me. Even through the pain generated by the collar you persisted to try. I managed, with Sans' help, to restrain you”

 

  I stop trying to slip my hands out and just lay there, staring at the familiar white ceiling.

 

    “I didn't hurt Sans did I?”

 

    “You were pretty determined to get at me”

 

    “Wish I could remember that............can I go back to my room now?”

 

  Gaster stands beside me looking me over.

 

    “You are reacting better to this death than the last one Wolf” he finally points out.

 

  I have my fists clenched hard enough for my nails to break my skin sending blood dripping to the pristine floor.

 

    “Well, maybe not” he finishes after he spots the blood.

 

  I loosen my grip and feel the skin knit back together.

 

    “Anything else you want to take from me?” I say, dejected. “You've taken my freedom, my humanity and made me kill twice. What more do you want from me?”

 

    “Nothing that you should worry about”

 

  I can't see the point in responding to that and he releases the straps holding me down and I numbly walk back to my room.

 

  As we pass the skeleboys room I hear Sans shouting to Gaster for an update on my condition. He keeps us moving, not answering him.

 

  My door closes with a click just before the lights go out.

 

 

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

 

 

  I'm still awake when Sans teleports in to my room looking worried. When he spots me sitting on the floor staring at the wall he sits in my one and only chair.

 

    “Hey Wolf, how ya feelin'?”

 

  I move my eyes to look at Sans and shrug. I have no idea how I feel.

 

    “The doctor told us what ya did”

 

  I look to the floor unable to maintain eye contact.

 

    “That's six SOULs now. He said he needed seven. I wish he would take mine” I reply

 

    “Wolf!” Sans snaps I quickly jerk my head to look at his angry face “Never say stuff like that!”

 

    “Why not!” I suddenly roar “It would be so much better for everyone! You'd all be free. Gaster wouldn't need you any more!”

 

    “Yea, he'd probably DUST Papyrus and me! I thought that we were gettin' outta here together!” He angrily snaps back.

 

  I cross my arms on knees and put my head in them as I quietly sob, griping my hair in my hands.

 

    “ I want to give up so badly Sans but I can't. It's just not something I could do. I promised to get you both out but I find myself wondering what it'll cost”

 

    “ Come on Wolf, we have a way out we just need to wait for the perfect time”

 

    “And go where Sans? Could we even go anywhere that asshole couldn't find us?” I sigh, shifting my face so I can look at the mirror to my right “I'm sorry I just.....I don't know......I wish I could end this”

 

    “Snow” Sans says

 

  I raise my head from my knees and look at him curiously.

 

    “Papyrus wants to see snow. If we pass through where I fought the green SOUL apparently there is a place all covered in snow. I want to see it with him, you have to be there too.”

 

  I wipe my tears and give Sans a small smile.

 

    “ I'll need a coat”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that's another chapter. Not sure if the relationship between Wolf and Sans is going to be romantic or not at this point in time. She just wants to get them out and away from that 'cracked faced bastard' as she likes to call him.
> 
> I would also like to give a shout out to my rp buddies if any of you are reading this.
> 
> Alphys would like to say hi to Doctor Gaster, Fi, Papyrus, Mettaton, Frisk, My Red, Layla, all of my Charas and Sans' and to lulu if she ever did follow the link that she asked for for this. 
> 
> Hi Guys. You all get me through the day, especially on my bad ones, speaking with you all truly makes me happy.
> 
> Well soppy stuff over. See you on the flip side.
> 
> Alphys aka WolfAlphys out.


	8. The Price Of Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of info in this chap and a LOT of dialogue.
> 
> Hello to any new readers * waves * especially to those who know me as Alphys, Hi guys.
> 
> Nicciwolf

Chapter 8

 

After Sans returned to his little brother I decide to try to sleep.

I'm not looking forward to my dreams. I hope that I'll dream about those children again. I can wish, knowing my luck I'll dream of stripes and dust, demonic flowers and emptiness.

I settle under my blanket and glance around my darkened room. My eyes flicking towards the mirror as a feeling of being watched settles over me.

“What now Sir” I huff out.

The mirror becomes transparent and Gasters calculating face is staring at me as I sit up on my bed once again.

“How long has Sans been visiting you” He demands.

“First time Sir. Guess he was worried and decided to check on me” I shrug.

Pain floods me as the collar is activated and then just as quickly switched off.

“The truth Wolf”

“This.....is the...first t-time it has.....h-happened” I manage to gasp out.

He looks at me, trying to read the lie in my expression but I keep my face down as I grip the blanket forcing my breath to steady.

The mirror returns and I hear a door slam. It's quiet after that small interrogation and I settle myself back down.

Unable to fight it off I slip in to a restless slumber.

 

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

 

Whispers surround me in the never ending darkness I find myself in, getting closer but just before I can understand what is being said they move off.

This keeps on happening and I grow frustrated quickly.

“Who are you?” I shout into the vast nothingness “What are you saying!”

“Wolf”

The still whispered voice says right into my left ear which makes me flinch away.

I swing my body around and face the direction it came from.

“Who are you!”

“Wolf, I forgive you”

The voice was clearer that time, followed by a flash of yellow. I can't believe what I'm hearing and I tear up.

“Z-Zeke.........how?”

“I'm not really sure. You should ask them”

I see a flash of red that's so quick I think that it's a figment of my imagination.

“They don't really talk much, sorry” a young boys voice says as a pale blue flashes.

“Who are you?” I question.

“The ones that came before” blue responds.

“And after” Zeke and a green flash finish.

“You're Humans” I whisper as it finally clicks “Why?”

“Milo and Evan warned us about that scientist” Zeke explains “ I had to talk to you and they helped”

“Milo? Evan?”

I can hear whispering surrounding me again for a few minuets until Zeke speaks up again.

“You can't see us, can you”

“N-no, sorry. Just flashes of light as you speak. Zeke, you're yellow. The young boy is pale blue” I inform

“Pale blue is Milo, he's patience”

“Hi” Milo says

“I'm Evan” Orange says

“I'm Honor” Dark blue puts in

“Ethan” Purple

“Hello Wolf, my name is Lexi” Green.

“We are, in order, Patience, Bravery, Integrity, Perseverance, Kindness and Justice, which is me” Zeke explains.

“ Red over there does not speak much. They say it takes too much energy, I do not believe they are fully here. Everything takes so much effort for them.” Lexi says.

“It's like most of the time they are asleep and it's too difficult to wake them up” Milo finishes.

“Which brings me back to to why I wanted to talk to you Wolf. I meant what I said” Zeke once again joins in.

“The forgiveness?”

“Milo, Evan and Red all told me about what Gaster did to them, how he manipulated Red and tortured the other two before handing them over to King Asgore. You were trying to protect someone right? He used them against you?”

“Yeah. Two boys. They have been his experiments far longer than I have.”

“You promised to get them out, didn't you” Ethan states.

“he wont stick to his word” is barely heard “he can make them forget, forget everything with just one word. He could have used it on papyrus after sans was gone. Only because it wouldn't work on you is sans still here”

“Wow Red! That's the most you've ever said in one go!” Honor exclaims.

“That cracked faced bastard can make them forget”

“yes, wolf please be careful”

I'm stunned. How could that be possible! But then I suppose magic can be manipulated in different ways.

“You are going to wake up in a bit Wolf” Zeke rejoins “Please remember what we told you. What I told you. I forgive you, you did what you believed was right. Ethan explained to us our SOUL traits and I understand yours better now. You'll persist in your task and only death will stop you. Please Wolf, be careful”

“wake up wolf”

 

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

 

I must have woken before our 'day' starts because the room is pitch black. I cling to the dream? vision? Whatever that was with mixed feelings. Was that my subconscious giving me a way to stop beating myself up over killing Zeke or did that really happen?

Well if it did then I had learnt some new information, had my thoughts on Gaster keeping to our deal echoed and apparently spoken to the other humans.

Who was Red though? Why did their quiet voice sound so familiar?

I hear my door open and look up to see Gaster step in with his spectral hands manifested and throwing an eerie light onto my walls.

He take the chair Sans usually sits in and studies me.

Feeling extremely uncomfortable I watch his pale hands float around above our heads before pulling up enough courage to glare at him. I try so hard to keep up an unafraid front, but inside I'm terrified of the cruel scientist. I know Sans is as well, Papyrus seems afraid but hopeful that one day Gaster will stop in all this. I feel very jealous of his optimism, he always tries to see the good in things.

I've lost most of my trust. I trust the skelebros, I've gotten to know them, but I can't share in Papyrus' hope of Gaster changing how he treats us. He sees us as nothing more than experiments, things, to do with as he pleases.

How do I know that once I free us someone else wont try to use us for something?

Gaster shifts in his chair and my rambling thoughts return to him.

Why is he here? What does he want? Should I ask?

I look at him and he's still studying me.

“Any more dreams you need to tell me about?” He finally questions.

I think to the one I just had, was that even a dream though? And the one with the monster and human children.

“Just dust, stripes and evil flowers”

“Evil flowers?”

“ The yellow glitching demonic face from that dream before? It's a flower. A monsrer I guess?”

Every time I think of that flower a shiver runs down my spine, that.......that thing scares me. I have no idea what these dreams are and it seems that Gaster might have a clue.

I watch him watching me.

Straight backed and callous. His cold eyesockets looking me over. This guy, this monster, changed me, irreversibly, I was never going to be able to go home. Never be human again.

The one thing I knew he couldn't change, the one thing I seemed to hold onto, was my perseverance. I'd keep up my pretence of the good little experiment. I'd keep my promise to Sans.

“You look like you just made you're mind up about some thing” He says.

“I want to ask you something”

He nods his head.

“Those dreams. Are they that or are they something else entirely?”

“ I believe that you are seeing small snippets of the future. You are seeing what could happen.”

“How do you know this” I question.

“The magic that was injected into you, that was made compatible with you, was donated by a mysterious Monster that we call Riverperson. Hardly anything is know about them, but sometimes they will give you advice about things to come. I believe they see small parts of the future so it would make sense that that is what is happening with you”

That was some information dump and I wonder why whenever I ask Gaster a question he answers.

I ask him just that.

“You do not fight me so much on things when you know what is happening. It makes it easer for me in the long run.”

Was that true? I think back over my time here and realise that yes, that was exactly how I responded. I had made his use of me easier because of this.

The lights come up only to flicker for a few moments and Gaster gives an exasperated sigh as he stands to leave.

“You will be learning to use that ability at a later date”

With that he exits and locks my door.

 


	9. One Thing Left

Chapter 9

 

  A few hours pass before I hear any movement outside my room.

  Gasters calm, measured footsteps pass my door without pause and a few moments after I hear Sans' voice.

  I can't make out his words and he must be shouting for me to be able to hear him. He sounds desperate.

  I hear a door slam and then the sound of someone pounding on it.

  By this time I have pressed up against my own door trying to catch what's being shouted.

  One word and my heart breaks.

  One word and I too am slamming my fist against the door. That word?

    “PAPYRUS!”

  Shouted with such desperation and fear that I can't help but catch it.

  As I call Ganymede to try to break the door my collar activates and I crumple to the floor in agony.

_Great! He doesn't need to be near me to activate it!_

  When the pain ends it takes a while for me to recover.

  The silence has never bothered me before but this, this silence has me sick with worry.

  I'm once again reminded of how helpless I am, trapped in a room with no freedom.

  Sitting on the floor with my head resting on the cold surface of my door I strain to hear anything from the other side.

  I have no idea why I thought that cracked faced bastard would leave Pappy alone.

  I start to sing quietly to myself, trying to calm my nerves,

 

    “hitotsu me no kotoba wa “yume”

     nemuri no naka kara

     mune no oku no kurayami wo

     sotto tsuredasu no.

 

     Futatsu me no kotabu wa “kaze”

     yokete wo oshiete

     kami-sama no ude no nakae

     tus basa wo aoru no”

 

  I manage to get through the whole song with only a few mistakes but for once this song doesn't help.

  I switch to a few others but can't settle on any in particular. How long ago was it that I listened to a song?

  I realise I have no idea how long I've been down here. How long has it been since Gaster told me it'd been two years? Another year? Two? Three?

  How old was Sans when I fell? Fourteen? I think it was.

  How old was he now seventeen? Eighteen? So I'd been here here for about four years.

  I wonder how I'd not lost my sanity after that long being tortured and experimented on, but I remember my promise to Sans a few years ago.

  The only way to stop anything more happening to us was to get out and soon. I couldn't let this continue knowing we had a way out.

  The only problem was the randomness of the blackouts and if Gaster would be here when they happened.

  We'd have to be ready to run at a moments notice meaning that we'd have little to no supplies.

  My next worry was what that cracked faced bastard was doing to Papyrus. Would we need to wait for him to heal before we can escape?

  God I hope he's not hurt, there was no chance in hell that I'd leave either of them to Gasters MERCY.

  Footsteps outside my door gain my attention and I move back to stand in the centre of my room. The lock turns and I fiddle nerviously with the hem of my dress.

    “Follow me” Gaster commands without looking at me.

  So I do.

  Walking a few steps behind I linger outside the boys room trying to hear anything from Sans.

  His room is silent and I fearfully move on. As we move down the corridor to the training room Gaster writes on a clipboard. He doesn't seem to be paying much attention to me so I slowly increase the distance between us.

  I have no intention to try to escape yet I'm just curious as to how engrossed he is.

  When he opens the door to our destination is when he notices how far back I was and he frowns at me. I smile and jog to him then walk into the room.

  He shuts the door as I spot Papyrus an the other side of the vast space.

  I rush forward to check on him and realise how tall he's gotten. He's at least a head taller than me meaning he's a head taller than Sans.

    “Hey Wolf what's up?”

    “Are you alright? I was worried sick when I heard Sans shout for you!”

    “I'm fine Wolf” he seemed.......off.

    “Papyrus” Gasters voice interrupts “Attack Wolf with a gravity attack”

  Papyrus seems to hesitate as guilt and panic flash across his skull.

    “You remember our talk Papyrus?”

    “Y-yes sir. Sorry sir”

  Papyrus looks at me apologetically and instigates a battle.

  My SOUL is pulled forth and Paps straightens from his slumped stance to something more confident.

    “Begin” Gaster commands.

  I summon Ganymede and get ready as bones start to fly towards us.

  Dodging I watch the bones get faster and blue ones are added every now and then which we freeze for.

  After about ten minuets of this it starts to dawn on me that I'm feeling heaver and my reactions have become sluggish because of this.

    “You're blue now” Papyrus informs me.

  I look at him confused and he motions for me to look at my heart shaped SOUL.

    “You can do that too?” I ask.

  My purple SOUL is now blue and as Papyrus pushes his palm down from shoulder hight I feel myself pulled towards the ground. I try to lock my knees to prevent that.

    “I'm beginning to feel the gravity of the situation” I joked.

    “Must you do that too” Paps groaned.

  Dodging more attacks I quickly realise that Ganymede has also been affected by the gravity magic and has slowed considerably as we continue to try to doge the next wave of bones.

  We take a few hits that round and my HP starts to fall.

Every turn I refuse to attack so I use it to talk to him and I realise he's not really listening to me.

 

   *You tell Papyrus that you're scared

 

    *His breathing gets funny for a moment

 

  HP down to 0150/2000 and I start to figure out that his attacks are the same strength as mine. Nearly every round adds up to fifty AT points when I'm hit.. He'd also been increasing the gravity at each wave start.

  It's getting very,very difficult to move and my HP is now down to 0054/2000.

  I use this turn to speak again.

    “Pappy? Papyrus why wont you talk to me?”

  I'm worried as he hasn't once made eye contact or answered me, this isn't like him at all.

  Gravity increases once more and this time I fall to all fours trying to get back up again.

  I can't.

  I watch this, what I believe to be my last sight, attack fly towards me and I close my eyes.

  Hit after hit I'm reduced to 0001/2000, then suddenly there are no more and I hope that Papyrus has finished his turn.

  I look up to see two bones hovering just before my face and with a gasp I finally allow the pressure to pull me down completely.

  I look at him in shock and he still wont look me in the eye as the bones dissipate.

    “Well done Papyrus. I didn't you would actually do as you were told this time” Gaster confessed.  

The gravity finally lets up so I roll over to stare at the ceiling, panting with pain and exhaustion I feel my HP slowly regain.

  A few minuets pass before Gaster enters.

    “Get up Wolf you should be healed enough by now”

  I clumsily pull myself to my feet still exhausted from the FIGHT.

    “What the fuck just happened” I angrily question.

    _Be careful_ , flashes quickly through my mind and I grip my head as I groan in pain.

  Gaster looks at me curiously.

    “I am finished with my experiment. Return to your rooms”

  On the walk back I keep trying to catch Papyrus' eye. He's purposefully ignoring me and I sigh sadly.

  I watch him enter his room and hear as Sans stammered an enquiry to his well-being just before the door is closed.

  A few moments later I'm shut back in my room. I'm so frustrated and confused that I start to cry.

  What the hell is going on? Why wouldn't Papyrus talk to me?

  I curled up on my bed and quietly cried myself to sleep.

 

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

 

  A cheerful looking log cabin slowly comes in to view.

  I watch Sans exit the front door calling to someone inside as he closes it.

  His happy face abruptly changing into something more determined as he walks off into the forest.

  I seem to teleport to his destination just as he arrives.

  He's talking to someone I can't see, his skull displaying his annoyance and I approach to where I can now hear the conversation.

    “Oh come on now Smiley Trashbag you've not seen one wolf?” an unseen person asks.

    “Why would I” Sans replys, annoyance dripping from his tone as he shoves his skeletal hands in to the pockets of his blue hoodie.

    “You're no fun any more” The voice huffs.

    “Yeah well I ain't here fer you're entertainment Flowey”

  I move a little to the left and spot who this Flowey is.

  I gasp as I realise it's the glitching demonic face from the other visions.

  It's head snaps up to me as a creepy smile spreads over it's face.

    “I think you're missing someone important” the flower sings before it vanishes into the snow.

    “Stupid fucking flower” Sans fumed and heads back the way he came.

 

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

 

  I wake up and franticly search for a piece of paper to write this vision down on so I don't forget.

  After a few moments it's all down in black and white and shoved in between the pages of my favourite book.

  This was a vision of the future.

  Where was I?

  How did Flowey know me?

  Why didn't Sans remember me?

  I hug my knees in sorrow as I once again cry.

  There was one thing that I had left that Gaster could take from me.

 

      Them.

 


	10. Control

Chapter 10

 

  The battles with Papyrus went on very day for weeks. All thought of escape was pushed to the back of my mind as I was just so exhausted.

 

  Papyrus had gotten so much more controlled in his fighting skills and the use of his magic.

 

  He still wouldn't make eye contact with me though and ten days before was the last time he had spoken.

 

  It had been after he had once again knocked me down to 1HP.

 

  I'd asked him why and he'd said that he was protecting us for once.

 

  That was all I'd gotten out of him as Gaster had walked in by that point.

 

  It had been different this time. After fighting with Papyrus Gaster made sure I had healed fully and dismissed Paps.

 

  He stood examining me making me uncomfortable ans nervous.

 

    “Sit,” He commands

 

  I glare but comply. There really is no point in going against him. I haven't felt the affects of the collar for a while and I don't want to.

 

    “I want you to close your eyes and concentrate on 'seeing' something.”

 

  I quickly realise that he's talking about the visions. I close my eyes and I have no idea what to do.

 

  Sat there for a while with nothing happening my mind starts to wander and I start to hum.

 

    “Concentrate!” Gaster snaps and my eyes fly open as I jump.

 

    “Shit, right.”

 

  I close my eyes once more and try to find the part of me that gives me these visions.

 

  I grow frustrated quickly “ This is stupid, I can't control them! They only happen when I'm asleep” I huff with my eyes still closed.

 

  “Relax and focus on your breathing.”

 

  So I try that. Breathing in, out, in, out, in, slowly and steadily trying to relax.

 

  After what feels like hours I feel a pull at my consciousness trying to gain my attention and I focus on that.

 

\--------------------------------

 

  Flashes of white, green, blue, yellow and red. Tears and laughter. _Its all to jumbled to concentrate on!_

 

  I look for a calm point in all the noise.

 

  It's a room with two beds. One side the bed is made and tidy, the other bed is unkempt and the floor messy.

 

  The door opens and a kid walks in. It's the goat child from before.

 

    “ ~~Chara~~ I don't like this idea.”

 

    “Don't be such a crybaby ~~Azzy~~ ,” the clearly older child says as they walk in and closes the door behind them. “He said it would free you all. That my SOUL was the key for the barrier.”

 

    “You're family ~~Chara~~  I don't want you d-die!” he implored.

 

    “I want to help you like you all helped me ~~Asriel~~. This is the only way I can see to repay your kindness. He told me that this was the only way.”

 

I can feel the fear and sorrow coming from the goat child, determination is oozing from the other child.

 

  They move over to the messy bed and pull out a basket from underneath it.

 

    “Gaster said if I eat these I would die unlike Mr. Dad Guy and he could take my SOUL and use it to break the barrier to free you all.”

 

  The goat child is really crying now and I'm begging them not to trust then twisted scientist. Unfortunately the human child starts to eat the yellow flowers from the basket.

 

    “D-do you want me to fetch Doctor Gaster?”

 

  “No ~~Asriel~~  I want you to take my SOUL and use it to free everyone. I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you.”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

  I pull myself back to the present to find myself crying.

 

    “You asshole! Do you have a thing for hurting children?” I accuse.

  

    “What did you see Wolf?” He calmly questions.

 

    “You persuaded a **child** to kill themselves!”

 

    “I merely explained that their SOUL was our only way to escape this tomb. Unfortunately their SOUL was absorbed buy their brother and that plan failed.”

 

  I don't think I have ever hated anyone so much in than in that moment. So I tell him.

 

    “What you think or feel does not matter. You saw the past this time look to the future.” Gaster demands.

 

  I try to do as I'm told but all I can think of is what I had just learned. So one again I try to calm my breathing and enter the trance-like state from before and I again feel something trying to gain my attention.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

  It's so quiet here and as I look around at familiar walls I realise that I'm somewhere in the lab.

 

  Some thing huge and white bounds past me.

 

_...was that a dog?_

 

  I move in the direction it ran and find a yellow dinosaur monster feeding six weird looking, white, gloopy creatures.

 

    “I-I'm sorry guys. I d-didn't mean for this to happen......I'm trying to find a way to reverse this b-b-but it's looking l-like I c-can't. I'm s-so s-s-sorry.

 

  She's crying while they just eat away at what looks like dog food.

 

  When they've finished and dispersed she walks to the lift and I follow looking around as I go.

 

  She presses the same button that Gaster did to get to the surface level.

 

  It looks so deserted and messy.

 

  The monster I'm following walks up to a large screen that is showing a human child.

 

  Whoa _is that Papyrus? He's so tall! Is he solving puzzles with the human? ….....No, he's making them solve them. I wonder what's going on. Papyrus is just watching the child and Sans is watching Papyrus._

 

  A flash of yellow catches my eye behind the dino monster and when I look Flowey is glaring at he screen.

 

    “Time to pay a visit,” he remarks before vanishing in to the ground and once again I'm teleported to an others destination.

 

  We are in the training room. It's trashed. The walls, the floor have burn marks and holes. Crying can be heard from the other side of the room and as I move closer I see grey, red and purple.

 

  It's......me.

 

  Flowey giggles and my head snaps up as I growl at him.

 

    “Aaawww come on now I thought you liked me,” he pouts.

 

    “Fuck off Flowey.” the other me snapped “I'm not in the mood today for your games!”

 

\---------------------------------------

 

  As the same laugh from the nightmarish visions rings out I return to the hear and now.

 

  Gaster is looking at me curiously. “What was it this time Wolf?”

 

I look around the room picturing it as I had just witnessed, trying to figure out if and why I had done that.

 

  I laugh humourlessly “You really let this place go to the dogs” _And weird blobby things_ I think.

 

    “What did you see.”

 

    “This place looked neglected and deserted. I didn't see you, only a yellow dino monster in a lab coat and her pets.”

 

  He questions me for a while longer until I've told him everything I had seen. He then escorts me back to my room and locks me in.

 

  I write down everything that I had just seen and hide it with the other vision.

 

  The lights start to flicker for a few moments the go out. This time the mirror clears and by the emergency lighting I can see in to the room beyond and I move closer to get a good look.

 

  Not much from what I can see really. A chair and some papers on the counters across from where I am.

 

  The black out doesn't last very long and the mirrored surface returns just as I spot something else on the counter.

 

  Thinking that it was just nothing I sigh and walk over to my bed and settle in for the night.

 

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

  

  What I assume to be a few hours later I am awoken by Sans shaking my shoulder.

 

  He stops when I open my eyes and he sits on the end of my bed as I move to sit with my back against the wall the hind me.

 

    “What's up? I ask still half asleep.

 

    “Something is wrong with Pappy” he states as he plays with the hem of his t shirt.

 

  I look down to my lap and pick at my nails.

 

    “I'm not sure I can help with that Sans, he won't even talk to me”

 

    “He told me you two have been training but he won't look at me when I ask him how you are doing that” he looks at me and I raise my head to meet his gaze.

 

    “You gonna tell me?”

 

  I look away and take a breath but before I can answer Sans says, “And before you lie to me just know that where you got visions I got the ability to see the core of anyone. I'll know if your lying to me”

 

  I look back to him and release the breath I'd held and slump.

 

    “He's improved in his control. Don't worry I refuse to attack him”

 

  Sans studies my face for a moment “And does he refuse to attack you?”

 

    “He refuses to kill me”

 

    “Wolf tell me what Gaster has him doing! I can see it eating him up inside, I can't help if I don't know what's going on!”

 

 I sigh knowing Sans will see behind what Gaster is doing to Pappy with knocking me down to 1HP.

 

    “That cracked faced bastard has Papyrus knock my HP down as far as he can”

 

    “Let me guess......1HP”

 

  I nod and look around my room.

 

  “He won't let us forget that I'm the weakest” Sans finally says after a few moments passed in contemplative silence.

 

    “Or that he controls us” I reply.

 

    “We're getting out of here soon Sans I promise. We have our way . Paps is older and I trust you but it has to be soon”

 

  The lights start to flicker again and I look at the two-way mirror again just in time to see it clear and spot the camera that must have been set up as I slept.

 

    “S-shit! Sans grab Pappy we have to go, now! I exclaimed as I jumped to my feet.

 

    “What? Why?” he questions.

 

  I point tot the camera with it's blinking red light. As Sans spots what I was so afraid of his eyelights vanish.

 

    “Sans! Please now!” I beg.

 

  He pulls himself together and his eyelights return as he rushes to his room.

 

  I don't know how long this blackout is going to last for so I run to the stairwell and push the door open.

 

  A few moments of fearful waiting later and Sans appears with a scared looking Papyrus.

 

    “Pappy?” he looks at me “You know of my visions right?”

 

  He nods.

 

    “Then please believe me when say you'll both be fine okay?”

 

  He looks a little less scared now as he grabs his brothers phalanges and we move through the door.

 

  I usher them in front of me as we quietly and swiftly follow the so far door-less stairs to the top.

 

  Sans peeks through the door we finally come across.

 

    “It's empty. I say we go now.”

 

  I nod as I follow close behind. Papyrus holds his had back for me to grab which I gratefully take.

 

  When we make it to the main entrance of the lab _Run_ shoots through my mind as well as pain as I turn to spot Gaster standing at the door to his upstairs office.

 

    “Thank you Papyrus for keeping your promise” Gaster praised.

 

  Papyrus looks to a shocked Sans and begs “P-please I'm sorry brother”

 

        That's when I realise Papyrus has us weighed down by his gravity magic.

 

 

 


	11. The Price Of Freedom

Chapter 11

 

 

    “Papyrus?” Sans quietly questions. The why clearly heard in the way he spoke his brothers name.

 

    “I-It's safer in here, he told me o-out there it's to dangerous for a monster with only 1HP.” Papyrus, just as quietly answered.

 

  I'm glaring at Gaster. I should have realised that he would have had some sort of plan. I should have guessed he would have used the kindest of us.

 

    “Papyrus please,” I plead “I told you that you'd be safe, that Sans was safe. Don't you trust me? Didn't you want to see the snow?”

 

  He looks at me with his inner state of turmoil shown on his expressive skull. He then looks to Sans.

 

    “Sans? I d-don't know what to do.”

 

    “It's okay bro, just let us go. It'll be okay, Wolf said so right? She saw it. Just believe in her.”

 

  I feel his hold falter just as Gasters power grips me.

 

  I make eye contact with Sans and notice the confused expression on his skull.

 

    “Very clever Papyrus. You didn't release Sans. You figured it out didn't you?” Gaster goads.

 

    “Figured what out?” I snap as I struggle in his magical hold.

 

  He looks at me with a cruel smirk “ Do you realise he chose to protect his brother and not you? If their gravity magic is already manipulating something then I cannot put my magical force on that object with theirs.”

 

  I look to Sans just as realisation flashes in his eyelights and he looks at Papyrus.

 

    “Did you know this bro?”

 

    “I just guessed. H-he never grabs Wolf with his magic if either of us are holding her with ours. I wasn't sure though,” he sobs “I d-didn't mean to let you go Wolf I-I'm sorry.”

 

  I think back to all the times Sans had me in his magical hold and anytime Papyrus did. Not once did Gaster try to take me from them.

 

    “Observant. I'll make a note of that,” Gaster remarks.

 

  I look at the distance between the skeleboys and what I hope is the main doors. It's encouragingly small so I make eye contact with Sans, flicking my eyes from him to the door a few times.

 

  He shakes his head minutely, I frown and do it again.

 

    “If you will just follow me we'll have you safely back in your rooms in no time,” Gaster commands “But first,” he moves his hand in the gesture that activates my collar and I can't help but scream in pain as I'm held up before the scared looking boys.

 

  I can hear Papyrus begging as the magic ebbs away.

 

    “Run....just run...please,” I gasp “he wont stop ever so please just run!”

 

    “We're not leaving you Wolf don't say that!”Sans protests.

 

  Gaster moves his and again and I scream once more.

 

    “STOP IT!” Sans roars.

 

  This time when it ends I slump only still upright because of Gasters gravity magic.

 

  I'm panting, exhausted as I try to figure a way to get them to move, to go.

 

  The next thing I know Sans' Gasterblaster is pointing towards the cracked faced bastard and I can hear it power up.

 

    “Put her down,” He demands.

 

  Gaster just sighs, conjures his spectral hands and moves me in front of him.

 

  Papyrus makes a fearful noise and I force a smile on my face.

 

    “It'll be okay Paps.”

 

    “Stop this right now and if you do as you're told Wolf need not be punished more,” Gaster cautioned.

 

  I feel the twisted scientists magic tighten around me and one of his hands finds its way around my throat. I close my eyes and try to take a deep breath. Not so easy with the pressure on my SOUL and the grip around my neck.

 

_Forget, you k now what you have to do Wolf..._

 

    “Red?”

 

_Make them forget._

 

  I gasp at the pain that short exchange caused and open my eyes.

 

  Sans is looking at me and I can see the fear in his eyelights. Papyrus' terror is plainly displayed.

 

    “If you do not comply then Wolf will continue to pay the price of your disobedience.”

 

  The collar activates and this time I can barely scream. It was shorter this time and I struggle to stay conscious.

 

  Do I really want to do this?

 

  I said I'd do anything I could to get them out, if it means I have to use Gasters own back up plan then so be it.

 

  I remember the word I need and the instructions on how to make it stick. I'd found them while snooping in Gasters notes on the boys.

 

  Looking over at Sans I smile sadly and I beg forgiveness from him as I reach for my magic.

 

  The collar activates and Gaster tuts.

 

    “I would have thought you figured you cannot use your magic without my permission Wolf.”

 

  I'm gasping and feeling weaker as this goes on. The collar always drains me and so far its been used four times in a row.

 

  I can see Papyrus start to look worn out and I figure he's going to release Sans soon.

 

  Sans' eyelights flick from Paps to Gaster and I assume Sans thinks the same. He's sweating and his blaster is starting to crack. None of us can keep going at this level of fear and stress for much longer.

 

    “Do you need a reminder of how helpless you are Sans?”

 

    “Sorry old man but I ain't the one using someone as a shield.”

 

  I hear Gaster sigh in frustration and the next thing I know one of his spectral and very corporeal hands rips its way through my body to float, dripping blood and other things, between Sans and I.

 

  I had no energy left to scream so only a quiet groan left me as I'm dumped on the floor.

 

    “That will take her a while to recover from S1. Do as you are told!”

 

  Sans' eyesockets were completely empty and I notice Papyrus has released is hold on his brother.

 

  I have to do this now I realise.

 

  Gaster has his complete concentration on the two before him, I'm no threat now.

 

  I'm numb, not sure if I could feel any more pain.

 

  Reaching for my magic again I only wince as the hated collar zaps me one more time.

 

  I can feel the anger rolling off of Sans as another Gasterblaster manifested and powered up.

 

  I'm building the amount of magic to activate that cracked faced bastards spell but it's just not enough yet.

 

  All of Gasters hands shield him as the two blasters fire.

 

  They hold for a while but start to crumble in the intensity of the anger fuelled attack. Finally shattering Gaster impacted the wall behind him as the lazers hit.

 

  Sans couldn't keep up the strength of the attack so Gaster wasn't hit with the full force and he crumples to the floor, unconscious, hurt, but not DUSTing.

 

  Papyrus runs and grabs hold of Sans. He's speaking to him but I can't hear.

 

  Finally I have the concentration of magic I need and I hold the intent as I look to both of them.

 

    “Take care of each other okay?” I say.

 

  Sans' eyelights blaze as realisation flashes over this skull.

 

    “WOLF DO.....” He shouts, unable to finish.

 

    “Deleo,” I whisper as I target them both with the magic and the intent behind it.

 

  They both go blank and slump for a second before they look around scared and confused.

 

  I manifest Ganymede and both of them immediately focus on him.

 

    “Get out!” I growl, trying to sound as threatening as I can. “Sans take Papyrus and GET OUT before I attack you too!”

 

    “S-sans,” Papyrus whimpers.

 

  I will my lavender wolf forward making him look like he's hunting as I drag myself up beside Gasters body.

 

    “Human,” Sans croaked taking a step back and pulling Paps behind him.

 

    “Run if you know what's good for you,” I threaten.

 

  They are both edging slowly towards the door as Ganymede keeps stalking forward.

 

  Papyrus gets his phalanges on the door and it opens.

 

    “RUN!” I roar as I send Ganymede straight at them.

 

  They both flee through the door with fear on their skulls and I dispel my wolf.

 

  I'm exhausted and I realise I've pushed myself physically and mentally too far. I feel a pain in my heart for what I've lost as I fall to the ground and into unconsciousness.

 

 

 

 


	12. Silence is Deafening

Chapter 12

 

  I'm in and out of consciousness too terrified to wake. To face Gaster and the punishment I feared I'd earned from him.

 

  I feel the prick of a needle in my neck and I'm forced awake by whatever it contained.

 

  Opening my eyes I look around to realise I'm in the med lab and I can tell by the feeling of straps around my wrists that I'm secured to the table.

 

    “Welcome back Wolf.” Gaster taunted.

 

  I sigh and just lie there.

 

    “What's this?” he questions “Not fighting me anymore?”

 

    “No point,” I reply, dejected “I'm fucked anyway right? Sans and Paps got away and I didn't. In all honesty I expected this.”

 

    “I reviewed the security footage and I must say that you really play the vicious human poorly.”

 

    “It worked didn't it.” I drone.

 

    “Better than expected. They've gone into hiding and I can't find any sign of them.”

 

  I smile at that bit of information.

 

    “Good.”

 

  Gaster is just observing me from across the room.

 

    “So?” I wondered aloud.

 

    “I have just over a week until I have to bring one of my weapons to the barrier, you are the only one I still own. You will be trained harder.”

 

    “I'm not helping you.”

 

  The collar activates and I arch off of the table screaming.

 

    “Fuck you.” I pant when it fades.

 

    “Then lets make the next few hours memorable.” Gaster responds as he brings over a tray of sharp objects.

 

  The look on his face was neutral but the gleam in his eye had me struggling to free myself.

 

  The following hours showed me how much pain he could put me through.

 

 

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

 

  I woke up on the floor of my room covered in blood.

 

  It was empty, all that was left was the sink that is attached to the wall and the blankets from off of my now missing bed.

 

  I wasn't fully healed and moving hurt but I managed to pull myself over to the corner with the blankets. As I pull them over my bloody and aching body I noticed something on my right forearm.

 

  That asshole had carved his name deep into my flesh stretchng from my elbow to my wrist.

 

 _That is definitely going to leave a scar_ , I think as I fall into an exhausted sleep.

 

 

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

 

 

  What I assume is the next morning Gaster drags me out the nest of blankets I'd made, down to the shower room and throws me, fully clothed, under the freezing stream of water.

 

    “You have five minuets to get yourself clean” He commands as he exits.

 

  I strip out of the destroyed dress as I turn the dial to warm the water.

 

  After the fastest shower in my life I dress in a fresh dress.

 

  I rip off a long strip from the ruined one and wrap it around my arm to hide the scar of that bastards name.

 

  Gaster enters the room and grabs me with his magic, a few minuets later I'm once again dumped on the floor of the exercise room.

 

  He's stood in front of me as I straighten nervously and manifest Ganymede in the space between us.

 

    “Dispel the lupus it will not be needed.” He orders.

 

  I hesitate and Gaster raises his hand. Fearing the collars activation I quickly dispel my lavender wolf. I really don't want to feel the collar any time soon.

 

    “Good, now call your magic but do not allow it to form. Hold on to it.”

 

  I do as I'm told but the stronger it grows the more it wants to be used.

 

    “Good keep a hold of it.”

 

    “I can't keep this up” I gasp as it releases and rips up part of the floor.

 

  Gaster folds his arms and orders me to try again.

 

  The second attempt was worse than the first, as were the following six and Gaster was getting frustrated with the failures.

 

  He activates the collar. When he allows it to end he's stood over me looking angrier than I've ever seen him. Considering he is usually very good at hiding his emotions this terrified me.

 

    “You are doing this on purpose!”

 

    “I'm not! It wants to be used. I can't keep it steady!” I argued

 

    “When it builds hold it. Breath in and out calmly.” Gaster advised.

 

  I try to do as he asks but its harder than it sounds. Ganymede wants to form and I try to breath as he said.

 

    “Good.” He says and I lose my concentration, destroying another part of the floor.

 

    “Again!”Gaster orders.

 

  I don't know how long this goes on for but I get to sleep six times before I finally succeed. Could have been days or weeks, I have no idea but the day after I successfully hold it multiple times in a row I'm stood in front of the barrier with only Gaster in the cave with me.

 

    “Now build your magic. You are both Monster and Human and I've boosted your power, you should be able to make a hole big enough for us to exit.”

 

  I don't want to, even if it seems impossible. If all monsters are like him then do I really want to let them out?

 

_I'm sorry. Forgive me Sans, Papyrus._

 

  I stand at the barrier and place my hands on it, calling my power just I as had been taught.

 

  I build it to the point where I can feel it become unstable.

 

    “Good, now channel it into the field of magic the barrier consists of.” Gaster orders me.

 

  I do as he says but my intent is to fail and I'd learned that magic is all about intent.

 

  I didn't realise that it world trigger an explosion and throw me clean across the cave, smashing me into the wall doing enough damage to nearly kill me.

 

 

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

 

 

  Again I wake in the medical room to an extremely angry scientist.

 

    “You failed and caused me to look like a fool. The King saw your body as I was removing you. I had to explain what you are,” I look at him wondering where he was going with this. “I told him you were just a vessel I had created to look human, to hold enough Human and Monster magic to destroy part of the barrier, that you had failed and destroyed yourself in the attempt. I actually thought you had died with the amount of damage you had taken.”

 

    “Don't care.” I replied “Wish I had.”

 

    “Well you seem healed enough to back chat so I'm returning you to your cell.” He says as he grabs me with his gravity magic.

 

  After I'm dumped into my room I move to sit with my back to the wall opposite the door and I look at Gaster who is once again observing my reactions.

 

    “Food will be delivered via magic to you twice a day as I am going to be concentrating on another project. Once that is up and running I will be completing my experiments on you. I'm hoping a few weeks of isolation will improve your temperament.” With that he closes the door and locks me in.

 

 

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

 

 

  I ignore the food for the next four days until I have to eat. It was filling but tasteless and all I was going to get.

 

  I tried to call Ganymede when I got too lonely but because of the collar it doesn't work.

 

  I spend the rest of the day crying.

 

 

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

 

  Nine days worth of food later and the power switches off with my door also unlocking so I rush to open it before it returns.

 

  It comes back up pretty quickly and for some reason I think it looks brighter and the background hum sounds different.

 

  I go in search of the stairwell I used to get the skeleboys out only to discover that it's not there anymore. Just a wall where it once was.

 

  I scream and try to use my magic to break down the wall but my collar activates and I crumple to the floor, screams turned pain filled now.

 

  When the pain fades I return to my room feeling defeated.

 

 

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

 

 

  Three more days and I check the lift.

 

  You need a code that I don't have.

 

  Gaster still doesn't show.

 

 

 

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

 

 

  I'd given up counting how long it has been a while ago, could be a year for all I know, or care.

 

  I decided to read his notes again. I don't care if I'm found.

 

  I find my books in his office with the visions still hidden inside.

 

  As I start to read I feel dizzy and nearly fall out of that cracked faced bastards chair. I assume its just the loneliness and crappy food so I ignore it and go back to reading.

 

 

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

 

 

  I'd never been this alone before. How am I not crazy?

 

  I started wishing for Gaster to return just so I would have some company.

 

  Not caring anymore I attempt to manifest Ganymede.

 

  To my utter disbelief it not only works but the collar doesn't.

 

  I spend the rest of that day playing fetch with him in the semi-destroyed exercise room before I drag the bed from the medical room to mine.

 

  I can defend myself now and the collar doesn't seem to work. Gaster can bite me.

 

 

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

 

 

  I guess months have passed by now. Maybe a year or more. I really have no clue.

 

  I come to the conclusion that Gaster isn't coming back.

 

  I don't know if I'm more relieved or scared.

 

 

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

 

 

    “Howdy!” a cheerful voice calls as I'm walking to the exercise room.

 

  I freeze.

 

  After a few shocked seconds I turn to see my nightmare before me.

 

    “Howdy!” He repeats but this time a small bit of anger is apparent in his voice. “Can't you talk?”

 

    “What are you doing here?”

 

    “I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower. Who are you?”

 

  I know for a fact that I'm going to regret this but it's been too long since I've heard a voice other than my own.

 

    “My name is Wolf”

 

 

 


	13. Must always come down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX are timeskips in this chapter.

Chapter 13

 

 

“Well howdy Wolf! What are you doing down here?” the yellow freak asks.

 

“Could ask you the same of you Flowey,” I respond.

 

“Oh?” he looks at me suspiciously.

 

He disappears from in front of me and reappears behind me.

 

“Where were ya going?”

 

“To exercise my dog,” Ganymede manifests slightly before me.

 

“Didn't know humans could feel like monsters or could call dogs made of magic?”

 

“I'm special. Now please, why did you come here Flowey?”

 

The yellow flowers face glitches to angry quickly then back to suspicious again.

 

“Well aren't you cleaver for not trusting little old me,” he grins “You're just like that Smiley Trashbag Sans,” and with that he vanishes and my moments shock at hearing that name lets him get away before I can call him back.

 

“He's met Sans then,” I say to Ganymede and he growls “yeah, I don't like the flower either.”

 

A couple of hours in the large room and I'd worked off my restless energy. I return to my room and eat the boring food that still appears there.

 

I wondered how far from then the vision I'd had with Sans and Flowey in would happen. At this moment he has no idea that I knew of him or Sans.

 

I could ask him where Gaster is and what he's doing. Being the Royal Scientist everyone must know him. I decide to ask the flower when he returns.

 

 

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

 

 

Time is meaningless now. There are no clocks in any of the rooms on this floor.

 

I found a small file room a while ago and I finally became bored enough to read through everything I could get my hands on. Stuff about me, Sans and Papyrus. Information I really don't know what to do with.

 

Gasters computer is still accessible and as he liked writing everything down I found his password. I cannot believe he did that. Its the first thing I'd learned in computer tech class!

 

I can only access his research and his files on the core as far as I can tell but I've gone through everything on there too.

 

He wrote about us like we're things and he could never understand our reactions to anything he did to us.

 

I wonder if he ever felt anything for anyone?

 

 

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

 

 

Some days feel like they go on forever.

 

I've been having a lot of deja vu moments recently, like I swear I've read a page over and over or I've been walking down a corridor for longer that I should.

 

I feel like I'm losing myself.

 

Flowey finds me staring at a page of Gasters notes and pops up where I can see him.

 

“Howdy Wolf!” he trilled.

 

I put the paperwork down and stare at him until her fake pouts.

 

“I'm bored talk to me.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Smiley Trashbags been giving me a bad time. I want to stay out of his way for a bit.”

 

“So you came to bother me? I'm thrilled.”

 

The look he gives me is more than not impressed.

 

“Very funny. So how does a human use monster magic?”

 

”Magic,” I quip.

 

Flowey growls at me and I sigh. I'm getting kind of desperate to hear any voice other than my own.

 

“Gaster found me just after I fell. Used me to experiment on. Had some company for a while but they escaped.”

 

“Awww Wolf was abandoned.”

 

It's my turn to growl now and Flowey laughs.

 

It makes me shiver.

 

“They wouldn't have left me if they'd had a choice!” I snapped back.

 

“But they did! They left you all alone. You can't trust anyone!” he sings.

 

“Sans would never abandon me!” I shout then slap my hands over my mouth.

 

That was information I didn't want Flowey to have. I didn't want him to know that Sans and Papyrus were ever down here.

 

“You know the Smiley Trashbag and the Bean Pole? They know you?”

 

I look away and mumble “Not anymore.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“It's none of your business you weed!” I hissed.

 

He laughs again sounding happier.

 

“They left you here. They never came back for you. Oh Wolf, no one cares about you.”

 

“They had no choice! I made them forget EVERYTHING!”

 

I'm angry and devastated all at once. I got them out the only way the situation presented but Flowey saying these things hurt. I feel **abandoned**. I feel like they'd failed me by leaving me here. I knew it was stupid to feel this way. I know what I did was necessary to gain their freedom.

 

I just wish I'd gotten out too.

 

“Are you _crying_?” Flowey hooted.

 

“Piss off Flowey.” I croak as I grab something to throw at him.

 

He laughs and disappears just before the cup can make contact.

 

I scream until I'm hoarse; his laughter ringing in my head.

 

 

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

 

 

I tried to force my way into the lift. No matter what I do or try it wont open.

 

My emotions are everywhere, I laugh, cry, scream all while trying to get through or even make a dent in the metal. But unlike the exercise room it doesn't show any damage.

 

 

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

 

 

I want to give up.

 

I've been down here so long I've forgotten what the sun and the wind feel like, what the surface even looks like.

 

What my brother looks like.

 

I'm writing down everything I remember about him. I'm terrified of forgetting him.

 

Were his eyes purple too? No that was Gasters fault, our eyes were blue. Elems a darker shade than mine and holding his permanent glint of mischief. His hair was strawberry blond, mine naturally red. He was funny, always joking around and making everyone laugh. He was the kindest person I ever knew, patient, honest, fair, brave, stubborn, and determined.

 

I record the good and the bad. How his stubbornness would lead to arguments when it clashed with my perseverance. How after we'd stop talking until the other apologised. I was just as stubborn when I'd made up my mind.

 

After writing down memories of Elem I move on to Sans and Papyrus. I don't want to forget them either. I wish I could see them again but I'm beginning to think I'm never getting out of here.

 

 

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

 

 

“So why don't Sans and Papyrus remember you?” Flowey asks.

 

I ignore him and continue walking around the exercise room making Ganymede run and jump through the agility course I'd made to improve my control over my magic.

 

Flowey wraps a vine around my ankle.

 

“Hey! I asked you a question! Why don't they remember you?”

 

The only clue that I'd heard him was Ganymede growling as I continue to move him around the course. I'd found he reflects my moods.

 

The next thing I knew the angry Flower Monster had pulled my leg out from under me and I land on my back, pinned down by his vines.

 

“What the fuck Flowey!”

 

His face is the glitching angry I fear as he stares at me. His expression soon returns to normal.

 

“Answer please. I asked Sans today if he's ever met you. He told me the only dogs he knew were in the Royal Guard and none of them were Wolves. So why doesn't he remember you?” he persists as he keeps me pined to the floor.

 

“Magic okay? It was Gaster, he made it so they would forget.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Doctor W.D. Gaster, a skeleton monster. The Royal Scientist. Surely everyone knows him?”

 

“The Royal Scientist is called Alphys, a dino Monster. He could have been the one before her but no one remembers his name,” he looks confused for a moment before asking what the name was again.

 

I tell him a few more times only for him to forget every single time.

 

He quickly becomes frustrated and disappears releasing me.

 

“SCREW YOU FLOWEY!” I shout.

 

I get Ganymede to walk with me back to my room.

 

On they way we pass Gasters office and Flowey is behind the computer.

 

“What are you doing Weed?”

 

He doesn't respond but he turns up the volume.

 

“ _Get out,”_ I hear my voice say.

 

“ _S-sans,”_ Papyrus' voice.

 

I then hear Sans' fearful voice, _“human.”_

 

My threat is next. Then I shout.

 

“ _RUN!”_

 

Flowey starts laughing.

 

“Oh Wolf that was so funny! You tried so hard to fee everyone but you were left behind,” he laughs again, “I can't hear what you say to them before they act confused, care to share?” He finally looks at me.

 

“How about you eat shit and die?” I smile.

 

He must have rewound because the next thing I hear is myself begging Sans to leave me and him refusing. My pain filled scream from the collars activation then rings out.

 

Flowey looks at it and lifts a leaf.

 

“See, that was interesting. That distorted looking monster moved his hand like this...”

 

He copies Gasters hand movement and I brace for the pain but nothing happened.

 

“Well it was worth a try,” Flowey sings.

 

“Get out of here Flowey,” I snarl as I move my wolf towards him.

 

“Had my fun today anyway,” and he vanishes in to the ground.

 

I check all the rooms in my prison and don't find him.

 

I have no idea what he's going to do with his new information.

 

 

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

 

 

“So this is me. I'm all alone now. Everyone is gone except that bloody flower who I think has made it it's mission to drive me insane.

 

From how Flowey reacted to Gasters name I assume he's gone and no one remembers him. The new scientist has no idea I'm here or that this part of the lab exists and Gaster made sure I couldn't get out.

 

Sans please, if you ever remember me, don't blame yourself. You and your brother cared for me that's all that matters. Gaster just knew more about our escape than I thought. I don't blame Pappy either, he thought he was protecting you. Just know that I love you both, I will always remember you kindly.

 

So....uuuhhh.....That was my story. I've recorded this so at some point someone will know that I existed. That I was was here. That I had friends.”

 

Her head falls in to her hands as she sobs.

 

“Please someone help me.......”

 

After she composes herself Wolf saves the video file and shuts down the computer, tears still silently running down her face as she switches off the light and leaves the room, shutting the door behind her slumped figure.

 

She should have been paying attention to the flash of yellow in the room.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Everything Changes. I'm working on the next, wish me luck.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Fic in years so be nice please. I'm dyslexic so if you spot any mistakes I've missed please feel free to point them out. Thank you


End file.
